Until We Meet Again
by simplysoo
Summary: Bella is your average teenage girl, living a normal life. However, things take a change when she finds a mysterious music box that transport her into a brand new world and she meets a blue eyed man. Turns out Bella isn't as normal as she thinks she is.
1. Prelude

**AN: **Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic for this book...I've done a few on anime before and this is my first book one. I do hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think!  
**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters do not belong to me. They are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**

Prelude

All I could see was a grey, misty fog. In the background I could hear the screaming. My skin curled as I heard the screams. They sounded so close, almost as if they

were right next to me, begging for my help. I was so scared…I just couldn't move. Everything in my body told me I had to get out of here, it wasn't safe for me to stay.

But my legs just wouldn't move. It was as if I was caught in a trance.

'_Bella… pull yourself together and get out of here!'_ Suddenly, the screams all stopped. Nothing moved at all. In that very instant, I could feel that it was just me in the

room. No…not just me. Me and something. I could feel another presence. Something cold and dark. I wanted nothing more than to run. I could feel the tears streaming

down my face, as I knew that I would surely die here. In a place that I know nothing off. No one would know where I am or what had happened to me. I would die

alone. Footsteps. I hear the footsteps inch closer to me. Frantically, I looked around for somewhere to hide. But I couldn't see anything through the mist. I could only

do the one thing I could think up. I curled myself into a little ball and hid my head between my knees. I know I know, what an idiot… I just sat there and waited for my

mystery killer to come and get me. Feeling its presence nearer, I just squeezed my eyes tight.

'_Please…just leave me alone…'__**  
**_

I felt it above me. Breathing heavily.

'_This is it…' _

Grabbing onto my legs harder, I just waited. But nothing was happening. No sudden death, no screams, no pain. Despite my own judgment, I slowly lifted my head.

Afraid to look, however, I kept my eyes closed. Suddenly, I felt something very cold on my face, freezing almost. Out of shock, my eyes shot open, only to be matched

with another pair of eyes. Deep blue beautiful eyes. I couldn't see anything but those eyes. My eyes widened as those eyes got extremely closer to my own. My chest

began to hurt before I realized that I wasn't breathing. Gasping for air, I desperately tried to make something of a face to the eyes I was gazing into. I reached out to

touch something, anything, but I only hit air. I was about to just give into the thought that I was merely hallucinating, that was until I felt a hand on my face. The hair

on the back of my neck rose as a pair of lips lightly grazed my ear.

"Are you okay?" the voice whispered.

And then…everything went black.

**A/N: Well that's the little sneak peek! I'll put out the first chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

AN: Hi! This is my first "Twilight" fan fiction. I do hope that you all enjoy my story! Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: Just to let you know… "Twilight" does not belong to me! "Twilight" and its characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Until We Meet Again

**Chapter One** – **Normal Beginnings**

I shot straight up gasping for air. I looked around, only to realize I was back in my room. Slowly, my haggard breaths were becoming steady.

'_Just a dream…it was just a dream._'

I looked over at my bed and looked to see what time it was.

6:42AM.

Rays of sun shined through the trees, glistening on the early morning dew on the leaves. The sweet scents of spring carried through the breeze. It was going to be a

very beautiful morning, in any other place but the town of Folks. Any other city would have the perfect morning, but Folks had rain. Dark and cloudy rain. Another

typical day for me, Isabella Rose.

_'Sigh…time to start the day I suppose'  
_

So…my name is Isabella Swan, and I live in a fun, beautiful little town called Folks. Well…it's not really beautiful and not-so-much fun, but one could definitely call it

little. But it was home.

"Bella! Angela's here! Get a move on it or you're going to be late for school." yelled Dad from the kitchen.

7:36AM. Angela was right on time, as usual. Nothing changes. I wake up; Angela comes over at the same time every day. We walk to school, and then we come home.

_'Another boring day. I just wish something exciting would happen.'  
_

"Bella!"

"Coming!"

I quickly grabbed my phone and my bag, and ran downstairs.

Dad looked up at me as I stomped down the stairs.

"What on Earth were you doing up there kid? Fixing up your hair?" Dad joked…well tried to that is.

"Plotting my escape is more like it…" I mumbled under my breath.

Angela giggled quietly as she had apparently heard what I said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Dad, going to be late. See ya later." I called back.

With a quick wave, Angela and I headed out the door.

* * *

"So I was thinking that we would get an early start on the literature project that's due at the end of the month. You know how Mrs. Harris likes to hear about

progress. I've already done research on different mythological creatures of different cultures. What about you, Bella? Have you started any of your research?...

Hello?... Bella? BELLA?!"

My head snapped forward as I looked around in a slight frantic. It took Angela yelling my name and waving her hands in my face before I truly realized she was talking

to me.

"Sorry Angela, I kinda wasn't really paying attention. Go ahead I'm listening now." I said reassuringly.

Angela looked at me with slight worry in her eyes, but she quickly brushed it off and went back to her chattering about projects and homework. This time I threw in a

couple of "mmhmm";s and signs of interest. I couldn't get out of my "this is how my life is going to be" mood. Angela and I had been friends since we were in the

second grade. My dad was quite happy that I had a "book nerd" for a best friend. I suppose it had its perks. I could always count on her for extra help and she would

be there if I ever forgot my homework. I smiled at Angela as she continued her speech on our project for English class. She was so enthusiastic about it. I guess that's

what makes me so envious of her. She knew what she wanted to do with her life. Angela would have a great life set out for her. She would pass high school with

great grades, get accepted to any college she chose, and live a fulfilling life doing what she loves. And me? I'll probably get stuck here at a local college, throwing

away a couple of years not knowing what I even want to do with myself.

_' Wow…it is official life sucks.'_

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Angela's sudden stop of movement. My eyes, that were once staring at my feet, averted to her face.

"Ugh… I hate it when we pass the old Calaster house. It just gives me the creeps."

Angela began to quicken her pace, passing the building with great haste. I looked up at the house. For years, stories have spread that the Calaster house is haunted

by the ghosts of its tenants. Kids always tell stories about how they have seen Old Mister Calaster looking out the window, warning children not to come near his

house. Then there are others who like to prove how brave they are, and actually break into the house, only to claim the Mister Calaster was there ready to attack. But

I mean, who can really believe all the stories you hear. It's just a house. A creepy house, but a house.

"Bella, come on…I want to get away from here," Angela urged.

I looked back over to where Angela now stood, a good couple feet away from house. I chuckled a bit at how much of a girl Angela was. Shaking my head, I began

walking towards her. As I went to take my final look at the house, my eyes grew wide.

'_Did…did I just see something in the window?...'_ I thought to myself. _'…no I didn't, it must have been a breeze or something…'_

"Hey…Angela did you just see something in the window just now?

"Ha..Ha Bella. Don't you dare try to scare me! Let's just keep moving, we're going to be late!" Angela replied back in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah…of course I didn't see anything." I whispered to myself.

And with that I accelerated my pace.

* * *

The second bell was ringing by the time Angela and I made it to school.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE GOING TO BE LATE. ALL THAT WANDERING DID US NO GOOD." Angela yelled at me as we were running to our first class. It was

entirely my fault. I was way too preoccupied with what I had seen earlier.

'_Did I really see a person in that window? Is there any way that I was seeing things? Those stories couldn't really be true…'_

We shoved by students as we hastily made way to our first class. Thank goodness Angela and I had Biology first thing in the morning. Mr. Matthews is never on time.

"We'll make it Angela, come on now, no need to get all upset about things." I assured her.

All I could hear was a loud and sarcastic "BAH" thrown my way as we rounded the corner. Students moved out of our way as we did our best to dodge passerbys. The

warning bell was hitting its last toll as we had made it into Bio class. We huffed our way to the desk, while classmates snickered under their breaths.

"Geez Angela…run a marathon this morning?" someone giggled from across the room.

Angela shot me a dirty look. I cringed secretly, as I walked to my desk. I sat towards the back of the class, mostly because Angela liked the front…and I just don't

enjoy Biology that much to sit up there with her. So, I stuck it out in the back. Good thing too, gives me time to think about today.

'_Did Angela see what I saw? Siiiigh. I'm going to have to let this go, I can't keep thinking about it. It was probably just a shadow created from the outside…right?'_

Through all my thinking I hadn't realized class had started, and worst of all that Mr. Matthews was standing next to me, with a stare that could burn.

"Am I not entertaining enough, Ms. Rose?" Mr. Matthews glowered at me.

My head slowly made its way up to meet Mr. Matthews face.

"Uhm…no Mr. Matthews, it's just fine, very exciting," I replied in a weak voice.

Everyone was looking at me as I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my head. Boy, I wanted nothing more than to just hide behind my book.

"Well than Ms. Rose, you can tell us then the answer to the question, correct?"

My eyes shot frantically to Angela. I gave her the most pleading look I could. She began mouthing the answer to me. It sort of looked like "photosynthesis" but I

wasn't 100 sure if that's what it was.

'_Oh well, I'm going to have to risk it. Geez, can't Mr. Matthews just give me a break?'_

"Oh…the answer? It is…uhm…photosynthesis?" I replied.

Mr. Matthews gave me a skeptic look, and turned to walk away.

"Try to pay attention Ms. Rose." And then he continued on, "Correct class, the answer is photosynthesis…"

I sighed and slunk back into my chair. Thank goodness for Angela. I'll have to make it up to her later.

The rest of the class went by in a blur. _Thank God_.

I watched Angela as she walked out the door, hurrying to be early to her next class. As for me, I wasn't that excited to get to my other class. Doddling down the

hallway, my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling me.

"Bella! Hey Bella!"

I looked around, trying to see who it was, but all I could see was mass of students.

"Over here Bella!"

I looked over in a passing hallway to see it was Mike Porter. His family and my family had been friends for years. They both secretly wished that Mike and I would fall

madly in love with each other, but we both knew that would never happen.

"Hey Mike!" I called over cheerily. "What's going on?"

"Oh you know the usual. I'm heading to my next class. Everyone's still meeting up after school today right?"

I had completely forgotten that our little circle of friends had planned something today. I guess I wasn't all that revved up for whatever tomfoolery we were going to

be up to.

"Yeah. Angela and I are still coming. Have you talked to everyone else?"

Mike smiled, "Oh yeah. Ben and Eric are coming. Then I see Jess and Lauren in my next class, so I'm sure that they will be in as well."

'_Oh boy Lauren…'_

I always had a feeling that she didn't take too kindly to me.

'_Ahhh well.'  
_

So I smiled at Mike and we said our farewells.

Classes seem to buzz by. My head just wasn't into them today. It's a real good thing that I don't stand out, or else all my teachers would notice.

'_Oooh. Lunch and then one final class and then school will be over.'_

I slightly shuddered…

'_Oh yes…the little "gathering"…oh Bella. Just suck it up.'_

* * *

Mike had saved our table as usual. It was a quaint little group we had. Ben, Mike, and Eric were the trio of trouble. Whatever mischief one was in, the others were

always there to back him up. Then, there was Jessica. She was what you could say the "Princess" of the bunch. She had the gorgeous blonde hair, clear blue eyes,

and a smile that dazzled all. And what would a princess be without her sidekick. Lauren was pretty as well; don't get me wrong on that. She just wasn't as noticeable

as Jess was. So there was Mike sitting next to Jess; I always had this feeling that they had a thing for each other. I smiled to myself over how Jess used to think I like

Mike. Oh how relieved she was when I told her it would never happen. Angela was sitting in the corner of the table, waving me down like a jet plane. I looked around

to see if anyone noticed. Blushing, I hurried over and sat in my assigned seat.

"Angela!" I yelled at her in hushed tones.

She smiled sheepishly and giggled. There was a soft murmur as the group had their own personal conversations. Angela was going on how she was excited about

whatever it was that we were going to be doing today. Not so much on my hand. Suddenly, Angela's cheek grew red and she got all silent. I looked around to see

what was causing such a reaction, and saw Ben talking to Mike and sitting down.

'_Oh ho?! I __**KNEW**__ Angela liked Ben_'

I looked back over at Angela and smiled and winked at her. This caused her to blush even harder.

"So Mike! What do you have in plans for us today?" Ben asked him.

"Well…I was thinking," Mike looked around at the table, "that we were go exploring."

"Exploring?! How lame man!" exclaimed Eric from the other end.

"Mike, I'm not dressed for hiking!" whined Lauren.

"Chill guys! We're not going into the woods. We're going to check out the Calaster house."

The table grew silent, as everyone began to look at everyone else. Ben looked over at Mike, smiled, and raised his hand to high five.

"Nice! I've always wanted to check out that house. Haha. It gives me the creeps." Ben stated excitedly.

I groaned inwardly. I really didn't want to have to go back to that house…not after what I saw. My thoughts were interrupted as Jess had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella, us girls are going to meet over at my place at around 7:30 and then meet up with the guys on Alter St. kay?" Jess informed me.

I simply smiled and nodded.

'_I wonder if Jess can tell how much I don't want to go.'_

* * *

English class went by in a blur, and then next thing I knew I was saying 'bye' to dad and heading off to Alter St. to meet up with the girls. Jess and Lauren were

already sitting out waiting when I arrived.

"Hey guys!" I called out.

Jessica waved her arms enthusiastically, not so much on Lauren's part. I looked around to notice that Angela was nowhere to be found.

"Bella! Great you're here we can leave now." Jessica said.

I gave her a questionable look. "What about Angela?"

Here eyes sparkled with glee and with a squeal, she replied, "Oh! Angela's going to be coming with Ben. He called Mike, and Mike told me. Odd that she didn't tell you

though. Hmm…oh well. Let's go!"

'_She's going with Ben? Why didn't she tell me?'_

"Bella come on!"

I knocked out of my thoughts and ran to catch up with Lauren and Jess. The sun had already begun to set. I looked at my phone…6:27PM. I seemed to be the

straggler of the group and Jessica and Lauren had their own conversation in front of me.

'_Eh that's okay. I'm sure that I wouldn't have much to contribute._'

My mind wandered back earlier this morning and the figure that I saw. I was really uneasy about going back to that house.

'_I wonder if I should mention this to anyone. Psh. Yeah right…they'd all laugh at me.  
_

**Flashback  
**

_A black figure appear in the upper window.  
_

_"As I went to take my final look at the house, my eyes grew wide."  
_

**End Flashback  
**

_But it seemed so real. Oh Bella…you're going crazy'_

I looked up and could see Mike and Eric standing under the light post waiting for our little group to make it to them. Off to the right I could see Ben and Angela

arriving, as well. A small smile crept its way on my face. I'm happy that things are working out for her. We were all united in front of the Calaster house waiting for

Mike's instructions.

"Alright guys, we're going go in through the back, so that no one reports us for anything… you know like breaking an entry or vandalism." Mike told everything.

"But, isn't it a B&E Mike?" Lauren questioned.

"Quit being a girl, Lauren" Eric barked back.

"Okay okay…let's chill and head out before someone sees us." Ben calmly stated.

Sneakily, we all proceeded to the back. Worried that someone would catch us, I kept looking around. Surprisingly, just like the house, it seemed like this neighborhood

was abandoned. Nothing stirred and no one seemed to be around. Mike walked up to the door and attempted to open the door.

"See. Not even locked. So it can't be a B&E." Mike stated as he simply opened the door.

I slightly whimpered as I no longer had an excuse as to why we couldn't go in. With Mike leading us, we all carefully made our way into the house. Once inside, Mike

handed each of us flashlights.

"Okay…so let's all split up into groups of three. Ben, Angela and…Lauren, you guys are in one group and Jess and Bella will be with me."

I looked up at Angela with big puppy dog eyes. I really didn't want to be separated. She looked at me with a slight sad face, but Ben grabbed her by the hand and

began to pull her away. With a sigh, I turned back around as to make sure I didn't get separated from my own group. The house was so creepy, and since it was so

old it made noises every 5 minutes. Everything made me jump. I could hear Jess squeak here and there at things. I grinned knowing I wasn't the only one who was

scared. However, she did have an advantage over me, she was hanging over Mike's side, using any excuse to get closer. Mike led us upstairs to where he stated the

"master bedroom" would be. The hallway was dark…even with the flash lights. The floors creaked with every step we took. Mike hesitantly opened the door and made

his way in. Jess and I followed closely behind. It was a very nice room, the walls appeared to be grey, with navy scheme to it. Oddly, it seemed as if this room was in

great shape for the age of the house. It didn't appear dusty or molding in any way. There were pictures of a family on the shelves and several of a tall black haired

boy who looked to be our age. The room seemed to intrigue me to the point that I didn't notice Jess and Mike leave. Moving from the dresser to the desk, I surveyed

over all the knick-knacks in the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something sparkle in darkness of the room. I walked over to the night table where a

beautiful music box sat. I was amazed that there wasn't any dust on it at all. It looked as if it was just purchased. Curious as to what it would sound like, I opened it

only to hear nothing. Confused and disappointed, I shut the box.

'_Guess it's just an old broken music box.'_

A slight buzz broke the silence in the room, and I reached for my phone in my back pocket. The screen flashed Angela on it. Placing my phone on the bed, my attention

went back to the music box. It had such beautiful design, such a shame that it would be broken. Twisting the box around to fully admire it, I heard a loud click noise.

'_DAMN! I broke it.'_

Out of panic I put the box back down; however, looking at it, the music box didn't look broken. I picked up the music box again and repeated my earlier actions. The

very bottom of the box seemed to rotate causing the clicking noise I had heard.

_'OH! It has a wind gear to restart it.'  
_

My phone began to vibrate again causing me to look at it.

'_Angela'  
_

Figuring I had winded the gear far enough I opened the box back up and switched it with my phone. I opened the screen to see what Angela had wanted. The melody

of the box was soft and soothing, almost like a lullaby. The text had read "Bella, we're all waiting for you outside." I looked at my phone surprisingly; I didn't realize

how long I was in the room. In haste, I jump off from the bed, but my footing was a little bit off and I could feel myself falling face front on the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I was sure everyone outside heard my scream. I closed my eyes as if it would shield me from the fall. Throwing my arms forward, I prepared myself for a hard impact.

However, the floor never came; instead, I fell onto something harder and colder. I opened my eyes only to be shocked that I was no longer in the house, but a dark

cold room. I frantically looked around, trying to find anything that looked familiar.

"Hello?..." I called out.

Emptiness. My voice seemed to echo in the hollow room. I desperately tried to make something out of darkness, but it was no used.

'_Where is that damn flashlight…'_

A slight shiver went through my spine. I rubbed my arms, out of hope that it would warm me up, but it was no use. Growing tired of just sitting on the ground, I

decided to find some way out of this mysterious place I had landed.

"Ow!" I cried as I clutched my ankle. I must of hurt it when I fell.

'_Come on Bella, grit your teeth and deal with the pain.'_

I managed to stand up without too much pain, it was the walking part I wasn't too sure of. The first step seemed simple, as did the second.

'_This isn't so bad'_

I must of spoken too soon because the next thing I knew a sharp pain ran through my leg. The pain was too much for me to handle as I screamed and stumbled

along. I couldn't bear to hold my weight on my legs so just let gravity take me. However, the floor never came. I opened my eyes to find myself floating in air. Or was

I…? The room was still too dark to make anything out; however, I managed to find myself lock onto something that seemed to glow out of the blackness.

Deep blue eyes.

**A/N: Well that's my first chapter. It seemed to go on forever…I do hope it's not too boring. I wanted to get a good foundation on the story. I promise that it will get very exciting in chapters to come! **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I do hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said, I'm definitely going to pick things up, but I wanted to give everything a bit of a background, and not just rush into things. Alright! Time to get back to work.**

Disclaimer: Just to let you know… "Twilight" does not belong to me! "Twilight" and its characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.

**Until We Meet Again**

Chapter Two – Disturbing Encounters

I had awoken several hours later. Confused, I looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar from anything of the rooms I had been

in earlier this evening. It wasn't the Calaster house and it wasn't the dank, dark room either. Instead, it was a dimly lit bedroom.

Checking my surroundings, I realized that I was in a strange bed and in a change of clothes. Further investigating myself, I found that

there was a bandage wrapped around my ankle. I reach down to touch my ankle, looking over the effort some stranger took tending to

my injury. I attempted to move rotate my ankle around in slow circular motions. It didn't throb like it had when I first hurt it.

'_I wonder who mended my ankle…'_

Deciding not to ponder too much on the thought, I decided to try to get out of wherever it was I was at. Not necessarily my brightest

ideas, because as soon as my wounded leg hit the ground, sheer and absolute pain shot through my body causing me to fall.

"OW"

My scream seemed to echo throughout the empty room. Unable to bring myself to get back on my feet, I dragged myself back to the

bed. Using all the strength in my body, I pulled myself back onto the bed. It was pointless. I still couldn't walk on my ankle. I looked

around the room, taking in the room. It was dimly lit by several of candles that hung from the wall and sat on different shelves and

tables in the room. Directly in front of the bed, there stood a large vanity with an assortment of products. I noticed pictures on the

nightstand, one was of a girl, a group of people, a family I would assume, and then of the original girl and a guy.

'_Hmm…not bad. Something is very familiar with that guy'_

Something stirred from behind, causing me to break away from my thought. I surveyed the room, but found nothing.

"Is anyone there?"

I felt stupid calling into the darkness. No one was going to answer.

_Giggles_.

My eyes grew wide. I shot around to the corner of the room where an empty chair sat. I frantically examined all that I could without

getting up from the bed.

'_You're just imagining it, Bella. You didn't hear anything…now calm down and breathe._'

_Giggles_.

Again, the faint giggle grabbed my attention. I whipped my head to the right of me, but nothing. Nothing but darkness is what I saw. I

could feel my body tense up, the hairs on the back of my neck rising, as fear grew within my body. My breathing grew haggard. I shut

my eyes tight. I don't know how it's suppose to protect me. I felt my hands getting hotter and hotter. Startled, I looked down at my

hands and noticed the music box was now glowing in my hands.

_Giggles_.

The giggles sounded so close. My attention was taken away from my hands, and brought back to the original chair. However, it wasn't

empty like it had been before. No, this time a tiny girl sat there with a small, cute little smirk on her face. I stared in amazement.

'_That girl wasn't there before…'_

My mind raced with all sorts of explanations, but nothing was registering. She sat there, as if she knew who I was, just watching me,

with amusement.

"H-h-how did you get there…?" I questioned aloud.

Her eyes grew wide, as if I had asked her why we existed. She looked over herself, lifting her hands in front of her, seeing if she was

there. I tilted my head in curiosity, confused why she was behaving like such.

"You mean you can see me?" She questioned me.

She turned her head to the side, but kept watching me through the corner of her eyes.

Not sure what to make of her question, I responded the only way I knew.

"Uhm…because you're right there?"

Squinting her eyes just slightly, she rose from the chair and headed towards me. Her movements were smooth and swift. It was almost

instantaneously that she was at my side. Out of surprise, my head turned in everything which way, trying to analyze how she had

gotten to me so quickly. There she stood in front of me, 5'2", short brown hair, smooth creamy skin and amber colored eyes. She was

gorgeous, like a goddess. However, there she was, not all majestically composed as I would figure her to be, but squatting in front of

me, waving her hands in my face. I scrunched my brow up in confusion.

"What are you doing…?" I question her.

"Trying to see if you can me!" She yelled in my face, still waving her arms about like a lunatic.

"Uhm… I can see you. You're kinda creeping me out. You look like you are about to take off for a flight. Can you stop waving your arms

at me?"

She just looked at me. Her waving had come to a stop, but then she just stayed in her squat like position and stared at me. I began to

grow a bit uncomfortable. Here I was, a plain, simple little girl sitting on a bed in front of a beauty of all time, and she's staring at me.

"Why are you just staring at me? It is sort of freaking me out." I asked her, turning my head away from her eyes.

After looking over me one more time, she answered.

"How can you see me?"

It wasn't quite the answer I was looking for. I didn't understand her one bit. What in the world did she mean? I had eyes. I could see.

So what was with all the questioning? I sighed, as I could see that I wasn't going to get anywhere with her. I could only sit here and

have her stare at me like I was a world wonder.

"Why wouldn't I see you? You're standing right in front of me." I answered her.

I reached out to touch her, to further prove that I wasn't crazy and that I saw her just find. My fingers had just barely grazed her arm,

and we both pulled away immediately. She had reacted as if I had just burned her with fire, whereas I felt as if I had touch freezing cold

ice. I stared at my hands in astonishment. They were bright red, almost as if they were burning from the cold they were just placed

upon. I looked up, only to find her examining her own arm in curiosity.

"This…this can't be…" she mumbled.

She looked up at me with pure confusion written in her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to see me…"

I couldn't understand it. Why wasn't I allowed to see her? Suddenly fear struck my body.

'_Oh man…did I uncover a highly protect secret? Oooooh…this is how it always happens in movies. Once the killer's cover is blown, he gets rid of _

_all the witnesses…'_

I looked around for any exits I could get to, but after seeing how she moved and my injured foot, I knew there would be no way that I

could beat her to any safety. My mind went frantic as my breath began to stagger. The tears began to blur my vision of my soon-to-be

killer. In my moment of panic, I did the only thing _no matter how cliché_ it was, I begged.

"Please…please don't kill me! I promise I won't tell anyone what you look like! I don't even know where I am! I wouldn't even be able to

describe where I am or who I am to any-an-any one!"

The last part of my sentence coming in sobs. That's when she absolutely surprised me. She started laughing, like she had heard the

funniest thing in her life.

"Haha…haha…wh-wh-what are you talking about? I'm not going to kill you!"

She doubled over in laughter. I could only stare at this little girl that I seemed to amuse. I was sitting here in sheer fear and panic, and

she was laughing like Santa Clause.

"Ahem!" I coughed loudly.

I couldn't just sit here; I was either going to find out what's going on, or get out of here. Somehow.

My cough seemed to work as she began to compose herself. She brought her face close to mine. I had to blush and turn away from her

beauty. She smiled and sat down on the bed next to me.

"You really don't know where you are?" She asked me with great enthusiasm.

I shook my head. My eyes pleaded for her to give me some sort of hint as to my location.

"This is so exciting!" She cried, grabbing my hands in hers. "My name is Alice Treksanasia and this is my room. Welcome!"

She embraced me in her arms, as if we had been friends for a lifetime. Unsure as to what to do, I simply hugged her back. I pulled away

briefly, only to get some questions of my own answered.

"Well…uhm…Alice. Where is it exactly that we are."

The excitement in her face died as a pout found its way to her face. She furrowed her brows together and folded her arms across her

chest. My eyes moved around her, trying to understand what exactly I did wrong.

'_Did I say something? Was it a dirty look?_'

"What? What did I do?" I questioned.

"Well, I mean I _DID_ introduce myself. You are staying in my room, I mean the least you could do is tell me your name, maybe a little bit

about yourself." She replied.

'_She wanted an introduction!?'_

My jaw dropped as everything registered in my mind. She wasn't going to answer anything until I introduced myself to her? With a sigh,

I gave up and just did whatever it would take to find out where I was and how to get home in the quickest manner.

"My name is Bella."

She gave me a look as to say a bit more.

"Er…Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella. I'm from Folks, Washington. And…uhm I'm lost here?"

"So…_Bella_. You don't know where you are? Hmm. Well, I've never heard of "Folks" or "Washington", but you are more than welcome to

stay here in my country of Burkoslavia." She claimed with a smile.

'_Burkoslvia…? Where in the world is that?!'_

"Burkoslvia…? Country??" I repeated skeptically.

"Of course. This is my home. Burkosvlia is a small country surrounded by forests and mountains. It's nice and quaint." She replied to my

questions.

My eyes grew wide.

'_Forests and mountains?!'_

I didn't understand. There was no way I could of traveled to a different country. I was just in Folks, a couple of blocks away from my

own house, hanging with my friends, in a creepy old house. Nowhere in all that did it mention travel to distant lands. She seemed

baffled with my unhappiness.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concerned eyes.

"I don't understand…" I cried, my voice beginning to betray me. "How…how did I get here? I mean I was just in my hometown, then I go

into this house, find a stupid music box and then I'm here…I mean it doesn't make sense…" I cried.

She frowned at my frazzled condition.

"Well my brother found you actually. He found you in one of your storage cellars. He wasn't sure what to do with you, one moment you

were mumbling things and "attempting" to walk_. Not very _well might I add. When you arrived, you appeared to have been unconscious,

but your ankle was very swollen, so he tended to your wound and left you in my care. And here you are" she informed me.

'_Her brother? He found me? Is that what I saw before I passed out. Those blue eyes. The picture! Those eyes!'  
_

"Odd thought." Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "He mentioned that you were glowing when he found you…interesting huh? People

don't glow. Well _normal_ people don't at least."

"I was glowing?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement. I couldn't make sense of anything. Glowing? It just wasn't logical.

'_I was glowing? It's odd. Everything been so weird ever since I walked into that stupid house and found that stupid…'  
_

The music box! That was the only explanation I could come up with. It had glowed right before I saw this mysterious girl. And even

before, the music box was playing when I had fallen in the room, and then magically appeared here.

"I think…I think I know how I got here" I mumbled aloud.

"I think it was…"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ohhhh!" Alice squealed. "It must be my brother. He did say he would check up to see how you were doing."

She hopped off the bed and ran towards the door. Just as before, she seemed to float over to the door with grace only angels could

have. Within seconds, she had the door opened and in walked in the man I had seen in the pictures. Before I could adjust my eyes, he

was at the foot of the bed. He stood there, tall, slender, yet athletic build, nice broad shoulders, chiseled face, smooth pale skin, with

dirty golden blond hair that seem to perfectly fall into his eyes. Those eyes. They peered into me, as if reading my thoughts, reading my

soul. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. He was such a beautiful creature, a man that only existed in fiction.

"Bella…" Alice interrupted. "This is my brother, Edward."

'_Edward'_

His name rang through my head like bells. The rest of Alice's just blurred out. I couldn't focus on anything else but this man, no, Edward,

who stood in front of me. Once again, those eyes had caught me in a trance, captured me in its beauty. I was only released when

something more beautiful broke through. His _voice_.

"Hello. My name is Edward Treksanasia. I do hope you are feeling better, Miss Bella."

He took one of my hands in his hands, and brought to his lips for a 'gentleman' like kiss. His lips were as ice cold as Alice's skins were,

but it seemed to have burned into my hand. It was all just too much for me, and I did what any average idiotic girl would do. I fainted.

**A/N:** Hey guys! So that was Chapter Two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. I've been battling a cold and work. But let me know how you like it, or what you think. I love feedback. And I promise Chapter Three will be out soon. I won't take as long as this one did! Take care! - Simplysoo!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Welcome back to another chapter! I'm glad you guys like it so far! So as I promised I banged out another chapter for you guys! :]

**Disclaimer**: **I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Until We Meet Again**Chapter Three** –** Welcome to My World

I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew I was waiting for someone. I was standing in a grand hall of some sort. It appeared to be a party. There were lots of people dress up in beautiful

suits and dresses. Each one was wearing a different mask to hide their identity. Colors and lights flashed everywhere. It seemed so beautiful in its own chaotic way. I admired from the

corner as stunning women in dressed that I would kill for, danced around in circles on the floor. I would do anything to be as gorgeous as these ladies. As I stood there watching, I

noticed men passing by and taking a quick moment to eye me down. Not sure who they were looking at, I turned my head behind me to see if someone else was there. However, no

one stood behind me, it was just me. The men were looking at me. Soon, I could hear the whispers of random women, commenting on how beautiful my dress was, how envious they

were. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

'_Dress? What dress?'_

I looked down, only to be surprise that I was dressed in a gorgeous full gown. I was now wearing a white tube dress that flowed past my feet. The fabric layered under the lace gave

the dress an opaque appearance. The pearl beading only added to the beauty of the dress. So there I was in a breath-taking dress, but why was I there. As if on cue, someone gently

grabbed hold of my hand and turned me to face them, and there he was. His face was hidden from behind the mask, but those eyes shined right through. Nothing would hide their

beauty. He was dress in a white dress shirt that clung to his body in all the right places, slightly loose around his arms, yet tight around his chest. My breath caught in my throat as I

was in awe of his sheer exquisiteness. He began to pull me to the dance floor, however, knowing that I couldn't dance, I pulled against him. I couldn't embarrass myself in front of all

these people, most of all him. He smiled and pulled me again. Unable to fight him, we floated to the dance floor. I closed my eyes, so that I couldn't witness the humiliation I was

putting us through. However, I wasn't falling, and he wasn't tripping over my feet, so I opened my eyes. We seemed to float on the dance floor, as everyone stared at us in admiration.

Bringing my attention back to my partner, I could only stare into his eyes as we danced on the floor. Sighing, I thought to myself that I could be in these arms forever. Suddenly, my arm

was pulled in another direction, snapping my attention away from my angel.

"Move over I want to see" the voice cried out.

Someone else had grabbed my other arm and pulled me.

"Stop pushing! You've already gotten to see her.

Everything began to fade into the background, the crowd, the dance floor, everything.

"Wow…where did she come from?" Another voice echoed from the darkness.

"She doesn't belong here! You should send her back before something happens."

I looked around frantically, trying to see where these voices came from. The voices only seem to get louder and clutter together, making an unbearable noise. Pressing my hands over

my ears, I tried running away from the noise. But, it seemed there was no escape from it. Suddenly, I could see two eyes glow in the darkness. There was something about these new

eyes. Nothing like the ones I knew. There was something scary about. Absolute evil could be read within them. I was frozen where I stood, as the eyes came closer. I tried to move, my

mind screamed for me to move, but nothing. The eyes came closer and closer, and began to glow a bright red. I could hear screams in the background, only to find out the screams

were from me. I shut my eyes and screamed as the redness engulfed me.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I shot straight up from where I was laying.

Panting deeply, I could feel the sweat from my forehead drip down the side of my face.

'_A dream…it was just a dream…'_

I had never been so frightened from a dream before. It had felt so real, especially those eyes. Even awake, I could still see them.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?" A familiar voice called to me.

I turned around to see Alice's concerned face looking at me. Regaining my senses, I looked around to see where I was again. I wasn't in Alice's bedroom, no, instead I was in a bright

white room with a few new faces looking back at me. Alice and Edward's face I recognized, but there were two additional faces that I did not quite remember. My breath, which was still  
heavy, started to settle once I realized I was amongst familiar company. I sighed heavily as my shoulders relaxed.

'_That was an __**intense**__ dream'_

A chilling touch brought me back to reality. I turned my head to my side and saw that Alice was now next to me, rubbing my arm gently. Her eyes looked over my face with pure worry

written in them. She scrunched her brows together, almost like she was trying to read what was going on in my mind.

"Bella…" she called out softly. "Bella, it's okay you have nothing to worry about. You are safe."

I was confused with her comment.

'_Why did she say I was safe?'_

As if she was reading my thoughts, she responded.

"You were crying in your sleep, screaming for 'help'. It was really hard for me to just stand there and watch. I told Edward that we should wake you, but he wouldn't let me. Hmph"

She pouted her lips and crossed her arms at the end of her sentence.

'_Edward?'_

I looked around the room. I know I saw him when I first woke up; however, he was nowhere to be seen anymore. I wasn't the only one to have noticed that Edward was no longer in

the room. Alice turned, only to be surprise by the disappearance of her brother.

"Hey! Where is Edward?" Alice asked in an annoyed tone.

One of the newer faces stepped up and replied to Alice's question.

"I think I heard him saying something about going to get some air."

Alice squinted her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh! Sometimes he really just bugs me!" She cried out in frustration.

I looked over the two men that stood at the end of the couch like contraption I was laying in. The first one was tall like Edward, but had a more muscular build than him. His clothes

clung to his muscles, almost like they were painted on him. He had a hard face with a stern look, but had deep, gentle golden eyes. His hair was much darker than Edward's, as well as

shorter than his. The second one, the one that had spoken up earlier, was slightly shorter than the other two. His frame was slender just as Edward's was. His hair draped over his

face similar to Edward's. The only difference was the length and the fact that his hair was lighter than Edward's. However, a trait that they all seemed to share was that they all have

such smooth marble-like skin. And just like Edward and Alice, they were absolutely stunning. I had never seen so many beautiful people in one place, except on T.V. and they were

complete with make-up artist and people trained to make them pretty. These were real people, no one putting on their make-up or fixing their hair. The more muscular one walked

towards me placed his hand on my shoulder. A slight chill went down my back when he made contact.

"Are you feeling alright miss?" his deep voice boomed in my ear.

I blushed and nodded.

"Oh my! Where are my manners?!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice trotted over to the two boys and held out her arms like one of those assistants you see on game shows.

"Bella, this is my cousin Emmett. He may look big and bad, but he's a big ole teddy bear aren't you Emmett." She giggled as she pinched his cheeks.

Emmett pushed her gently away in annoyance, only helping her float over to the other boy.

"And…this Bella, is my fiancé, Jasper."

She linked her arms with his and pulled him close to his side. She closed her eyes and let out a cute giggle. He smiled sheepishly and politely bowed.

I merely stared at Alice.

'_Fiancé? But how? She could only be like 18 or 19 years old?'_

"Your fiancé? Aren't you a bit young?" I asked.

"Of course not, you silly. I'm 19 years old for crying out loud. That perfect marrying age here." Alice rebutted.

Her response brought me spiraling back to reality.

'_That right. I'm not home, I'm nowhere near where I live. I'm in this strange world of Burkoslala or where ever it was that I was.'_

I needed to regain my senses and figure a way to get back home.

"So, Bella, you aren't from here?" Jasper asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I shook my head.

"You don't have any idea at all?" Emmett questioned, walking over to where Alice and Jasper stood.

"Well, I mean I kind of have an idea. But it's really stupid. Highly unlikely that this is my reasoning of getting here." I responded.

Alice squealed with excited and bounced over to my side.

"Really?! Well…go on! Don't leave us in suspense."

Before I could reply to her, a man, dressed in a suit walked to the door. He stood very tall and kept his head high up.

"Young Miss and Sirs, the master requests your appearance along with your new guest, in the main foyer."

With that, he sharply turned on his toes and walked out of the room.

'_Young Sirs and Miss? They must be a rich family for someone to address them as such.'_

"Hmmm…I wonder what Papa wants…" Alice seemed to ponder aloud.

She turned to me with a large grin on her face and outstretched her hand to me. I looked at it slightly confused as to what she wanted me to do with her hand.

"Come with us and meet Papa, Bella." She exclaimed.

'_Papa…?'_

"He's a very wise man, Bella, maybe he knows you are from." Alice added.

Emmett looked over to Jasper and gave him a look, almost as if he was trying to signal something to him. Jasper looked down at Alice and smiled, pulling her slightly closer to him. Then,

back up at Emmett and nodded in response.

"Come along Alice, you don't want to keep your father waiting." Jasper told Alice lightly.

He turned and started towards the door, however did not get too far as Alice was holding him back. It was a bit funny to see a small petite girl hold back a guy like Jasper. She gave

him a look, and without even saying one word, he responded.

"Emmett will take care of it."

I looked at them in confusion.

'_Emmett will take care of what?'_

Without missing a beat, Emmett walked towards me in a quick pace. My eyes quickly shifted to Alice, who had already begun to retreat out the door, and then back to Emmett. Just as

Alice had when I first met her, he 'floated' over to my side and gently picked me up. I tried to argue against it as much as I could, quoting about how heavy I would be and babbling on.

However, he treated me as if I was a doll. He simply ignored my pleas and my struggling and continued to walk …or what seemed to be walking out the room.

We traveled down a long hallway. I had given up my struggle as I knew that Emmett was way to strong against someone like me. So, to keep us both from any sort of exhaustion, I

just let him carry me. As we headed towards the foyer, I took notice of the beautiful home that Alice and the others lived in. It was so beautiful. Just like something you would see in

those antique homes in magazines. The hallway had several portraits hung on them. Many of the children, I suppose. I notice numerous pictures of Alice and Edward. Some serious and

some playful. Both of them looking beautiful as always. Even in pictures Edward's eyes were captivating. It was almost as if they followed me as Emmett carried me away. I began to

hear distant voices as I figured we were becoming closer to our destination. The voice was deep, however, young sounding. Another voice filled the air. It was much louder, and it

sounded very angry. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was a familiar voice.

'_Odd…I don't know anyone here.'_

Entering the foyer, Alice hopped happily over to an oversized, well what looked to be a couch, next to her, who I assumed to be her father, in a large sitting chair. He sat very tall and

elegant. He had a very stern face to him, but soft eyes. He smiled gently at his daughter, as she rested her head on his arm. Jasper quickly took his place next to Alice on the couch,

while Emmett carried me over to another couch on the other side of Alice's father. After settling me in, he walked over to the other side and stood behind Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, would you kindly introduce me to your guest." Her father asked.

His voice was quite deeper than the voice I heard earlier. It was a bit sharp, not at all gentle, and not angry as the earlier one.

Alice rose from her position and walked over to where I laid.

"Daddy, this is Isabella. She claims to not be from our world. Nor does she know how she got here or how she can return."

I looked over at Alice, who had a serious face on her, and then back to her father. He turned his head and looked straight at me. I laid there frozen in place, unable to break free from

her father's stare.

"Interesting. So, she is from another world…you say?" He questioned.

Alice nodded vigorously in response.

"My dear," he called to me. "Is your injury quite serious? I do hope that you are comfortable."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ye-ye-yes sir. I'm alright, I-I-I believe Edward took car…err…mended it for me." I replied back.

After hearing this, his face soften, and he smiled gently. I could see so much of Edward in him.

"Quite a gentleman he is. I'm glad you are not greatly injured. However, it is a bit serious the situation we have here."

He quickly readjusted himself and cleared his throat.

"Uncle, what exactly is to be done?" Emmett asked.

The older man looked over to where Emmett was standing. He gazed on with slight question to his face.

" I have called upon my most trusted advisor. I believe he will find an answer to this problem."

"Daddy! This isn't really a problem is it?" Alice asked.

She seemed slightly irritated about something. Of course, I just laid there, oblivious to everything around me.

'_Great. I've caused this family trouble._'

I looked around sadly.

"I'm…I'm very sorry for the dilemma I've created." I stated.

Alice looked over to me with sympathetic eyes and placed her hand over mine.

"No, no my dear. Do not get me wrong. You are no trouble, not at all. However, I am sure that you have parents who are worried about you. Not only that, but I must be able to

explain your appearance others." He replied with great softness.

Footsteps interrupted us all, as heads snapped up to see the new person. He stood majestically by the bookcase. He had to be at least 6 feet tall. All these people seemed to be so

beautiful. I could only stare at this man in awe, for he had such beauty.

"Ah…Carlise…my good friend that is where you ran off to."

"Victor." He replied.

Victor stood and embraced the man known as Carlise. They smiled and shared hearty laughs with each other. It was quite understood that these too were great friends. Victor led

Carlise back over to the rest of us. Victor took his place in his chair once again, as Carlise stood to his side. Victor cleared his throat once again, to once again set a serious

environment.

"Carlise, I'd like for you to meet Isabella, our new guest."

He walked over to where I laid, took my hand in his and gently kissed it. My face turn bright red, as I quickly nodded in response.

"Isabella, are you sure you cannot remember anything about how you entered our world?"

I struggled to sit upright.

"Well, not really. The only thing I can remember is that this music box I found began to glow." I informed him.

I reached under me and pulled out the music box. Carlise took it from my hands and began to examine it.

"Ooh! Bella, it's pretty!" Alice chirped in.

Somewhere during her father's speech, Jasper had moved over next to Alice, where she sat, head resting on his shoulder.

"Does anything seem out of the ordinary Carlise?" Emmett asked from across the room.

Carlise's eyes squinted as he tried to figure out the music box. Alice sat up as if she was going to say something, however, Jasper pulled her back and shook his head.

'_How do they all do that? It's almost as if they know what they are thinking._'

With a deep sigh, looked up at me.

"Anything Carlise?" Victor asked him.

Carlise looked over to Victor and shook his head.

"Unfortunately no." He turned his head to me, "Isabella, I'm sorry, but it looks to be a music box and nothing else."

He handed back the music box to me. I stared at it for a brief moment, slightly disappointed that he couldn't find anything special about it.

_'I KNOW that there is something about it. Everything began when it glowed._'

"So, Carlise" Alice began in very serious tone for a change, "what is it that we should do? We can't just abandon her."

"Of course not, my dear" her father responded. "She is more than welcomed to stay here."

Suddenly, a door slammed shut, snapping everyone's heads over in the direction it came.

"She cannot!"

My eyes rested upon Edward, who stood furiously at the door.

"Father! We cannot allow that, we must send her back!"

I couldn't understand why he was so angry. I hadn't done anything to him.

Alice rose from her seat and walked over to him.

"Edward! How can you be so rude! What's wrong with you!" She yelled at him.

"I must agree. You are acting absolutely horrible to our guest." His father sternly scolded.

"Geez Edward, where are your manners, especially to a lady." Jasper added.

Edward dropped his head, and sighed, then lifted it and walked over to his father.

"Forgive me, but keeping her here will not do us any good. We do not know where she came from, nor of any consequences that will arrive from her staying." He pleaded with his

father.

I could feel the heat growing from my anger.

'_How DARE he. Who the hell did he think he was talking about me like that, as if I wasn't even in the room!_'

"Do **I** get a say in this!" I yelled at him.

Everyone looked at me in shock. I had been sitting there, keeping to myself during this entire time, but I would not just sit here as he continued on.

"Who is to say I WANT to stay here! I would love to go home! I have friends and family waiting for me, probably worried half to DEATH about where I am. Did you ever think about how

all this is effecting me!? No! I bet you didn't!" I cried out.

I had to fight back the tears that were on the brink of becoming. I couldn't let him see me crying. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, her eyes apologizing for her brother.

"Look, Isabella…I'm sorry of your predicament. I must look out for my family. We know nothing of you, nor where you come from. There is something odd about this entire situation."

"Not entirely true, Young Edward." Carlise spoke out.

We all looked at him with confusion.

"I remember a story when I was young, about a strange visitor who came and ultimately changed the land." Carlise stated.

"But, that's only a story…isn't it?" Jasper questioned.

"Who is to say." Carlise responded.

I listened as they all argued back and forth. My mind pounded, mostly out of anger. I was so angry, at Edward, at myself, at the whole situation. I was upset that he would talk to me

in such a way, upset that I couldn't remember anything to help me. I was just a lost cause. My eyes blurred with the upcoming tears. I slammed my eyes shut to keep them from spilling

over. I could feel my knuckles burning from gripping the side of my shirt.

_'Come on Isabella, you must be strong. Don't let your weakness get the best of you! Try…try to remember something! Anything!'_

I could feel the room grow quiet. The arguing had stopped. Curious, I opened my eyes, only to have six pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"Wha…what's going on?" I questioned.

Nothing. They all just stared at me. I looked over to Alice for some hope, but she too, just stared at me in complete shock. Her eyes were wide, as if captivated by something.

"Alic…Alice…" my voice began to break. "What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me.

Her eyes wandered over me. She lifted her hand hesitantly towards me.

"Bella…you're…you're glowing." She responded.

'_Glowing?! What on Earth was she talking about._'

I looked at myself, only to notice as well, that I was glowing. Suddenly, I began to notice myself becoming incredibly taller than everyone, as my height seemed to change. Looking

around, I came to the conclusion that I was beginning to float in mid air. Frantically, I began thrashing about.

"Alice! Ho-ho-how do I get down! Get me down!" I cried out.

A sharp pain brought my attention to my side. I dug in my pocket to pull out the music box, which was glowing as well.

_'The music box! I KNEW something was strange about it_.'

The glow began to fade on the music box, and as if my body was connected to it, as did my own fade. The box grew cold in my hands once the glow subsided. Suddenly, I felt a great

weight come upon me, as I felt myself crashing to the floor.

"Bella!" I heard Alice cry out.

I could see the floor becoming dangerously near, and sadly the only thing I could think of doing was closing me eyes, and preparing for impact. Strong and sturdy arms caught me, as I

hit the ground. However, I landed on a slightly softer cold body. Opening my eyes, I realized that I was laying on top of Edward, who had taken the full impact of the fall for me. I

immediately sat up and check to see if he was alright, throwing out apologies left and right. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"No problem." He replied coldly.

My eyes frantically looked over him to see if he had any injuries, but he seemed to appear to be well. Forgetting all my anger towards him, my eyes wondered over his beautiful face,

grateful for his rescue. He looked up as our eyes locked, and I was once again, mesmerized by his eyes. After what seemed as hours, he broke the gaze and got up. Brushing himself

off, he stood straight up and looked over to Alice.

"If you want her to stay, then it's fine. I won't stand against it. But if there's any trouble on this family, Alice, it's on you"

With that, he turned and left. I sat there watching his retreating body leave the room. I could hear Alice's bubbly voice go on about how exciting everything would be, along with

everyone else's chatter on how to explain the situation to others, but they all went ignored. I could only watch him walk away, as I sat there on the floor.

**A/N: I know I know! I'm sorry. It took WAY too long to get out another chapter. I actually just got a brand new lap top that I absolutely LOVE. And had to transfer everything from the old one to the new one. So, it kinda took some time away. I'm going to do my best to get out some more chapters. But please! Stay tuned for more! And please let me know what you think! I always appreciate comments! Thanks for reading!  
-Soo!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hi all! How did you like that last chapter? I'm sorry that it took so long. So, I have been reminding myself that I need to keep updating and keep writing. No more procrastination! Alright so on with the show!

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters do NOT belong to me. They are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.  
**  
Chapter Four – Mysterious Events

* * *

Until We Meet Again

I wasn't sure why I was saddened as I watched Edward leave the room. I could feel this slight twinge in my chest as he finally disappeared in the vastness of their house. Able to pay

attention to everything else once again, I noticed that the men had gather around Alice's father, Victor, in a conference of some sort. I looked on curiously, wondering what they could

be discussing.

"Oh Bella! This is so exciting!" Alice exclaimed in my ear.

Her voice brought my attention back to the events going on in the room and away from the group. I quickly mumbled something to keep her entertained.

"That's ridiculous!" Emmett exclaimed.

Both Alice and I turned our heads over to where the group of men was standing. Victor, who noticed his audience, shot Emmett a nasty look, causing Emmett to bow his head in

apology.

"What going on everyone?" Alice questioned the men.

She got up from the ground and began to walk over to where Jasper and Emmett stood. Once they realized they were being watched, the men began to disperse. Deciding that I didn't

want to be on the floor any longer, I scraped up as much strength as I could and pulled myself up. With heavy breaths, I managed to stand up. Emmett came to my side to give me

some assistance. I quietly gave my 'thanks' to him as he helped me over to the couch. As soon as he was sure I was comfortable, he went and stood behind me. Alice and Jasper

walked over and sat next to me.

"So, what were we all talking about?" Alice inquired.

Victor and Carlisle exchanged a quick glanced. They nodded with each other, as if they knew what they were thinking.

"Well," Carlisle began, "We have decided that Alice will stay here with us. That is, until we can figure out how she got here, and how we can get her home."

Alice gave off a shriek of glee. She looked over to me with the biggest grin on her face. I returned with a small style.

"She may stay in the guest room on the 3rd floor with you and Edward. Emmett has agreed to remain at the house until we can get everything taken care of." Victor told us.

I turned around and looked at Emmett, but he just kept looking straight on.

"Oh thank you, Daddy!" Alice exclaimed.

She ran over to her father and threw her arms around his neck. He could only smile at how silly his daughter was acting. After a brief moment, he coughed and straightened himself.

"However, we do require a few things from you as well, Miss Isabella." Victor started to say.

I looked over to him, a bit confused with his statement. I turned my attention to Alice to see if she was just as confused as I was. However, she appeared to know exactly where he

was going to go with his statement. She simply sat up and turned her head to the side.

"During your stay here, my dear, we are going to pass you off as one of our distant cousins. That way others will not question you or us."

Emmett scoffed under his breath and mumbled a "yeah right".

"Something to say Emmett?" Carlisle interjected.

Emmett shook his head quickly and looked away.

"As I was saying. We are going to tell people that you are our distant cousin, visiting for a bit. Is that going to be alright with you?" Victor asked me.

I wasn't sure why I would have to say I was their cousin.

'_Hmmm, it's probably since we can't exactly tell them that I'm from another world. I should just go along with this. They are letting me stay here and are helping me find a way back home._'

I nodded my head in agreement to Alice's father. The task he was asking was definitely simple enough.

"My final request is of utmost importance. It is absolutely imperative that when everyone retires for the night, you are to remain in your room for the remainder of the evening. Your

room contains a bathroom within in. Can you promise me this?" Victor questioned.

His question truly confused me. I looked around to the others for any sort of reasoning to his questions. However, no one was of any help. Alice sat, unmoving from her original

position. Carlisle stood by the bookshelf again with his head looking down. Jasper and Emmett both were just looking at Victor, who was staring at me, waiting for my answer.

'_Why…Why would I __**have**__ to stay in my room? What are they hiding?'_

As if I had spoken aloud, Victor's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"In due time, my dear, everything will explain themselves."

Looking down at my hands and then looking back up to Victor, I responded in the only way I could. I agreed.

* * *

Once everything was settled and taken care of, Victor insisted that I retire to my room. I did have a very eventful day after all. Alice insisted that I allow Emmett to carry me to my room,

but I had to object to it. I was a bit embarrassed that he was carrying me everywhere.

"Alice, really, I have to try to walk on my foot." I pleaded.

She eyed my ankle and gave me a suspicious look. I put on my most pitiful face that I could possibly manage. I could only hope that she would hear my plea. With a heavy sigh, she

smiled and allowed me to walk. I grinned as I hobbled after Alice as she made her way to the stairwell. Standing at the base of the stairs, my jaw dropped as I could only look up.

'_I had to push didn't I…_'

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had to be strong. I gripped the banister tightly and began to pull myself up the stairs. I gritted my teeth as the pain shot through my body.

Panting, I did everything I could to ignore the pain. Alice, who had noticed my pain, turned around, show great amount of concern for me.

"Bella, please reconsider this…you're going to strain yourself." Alice begged.

I shook my head. I was going to overcome my injury. Breathing deeply, I began to pull myself again. Alice didn't move as I somewhat made it to the same step she was standing on. I

smiled, trying to convince her I was alright.

"_huff…_See Alice…_huff…_I'm fine. Go on, I'm right behind you…" I told her.

She could only look at me. She sighed and continued her way up the stairs. Pain wracked through my body with every step I took. Here and there I let out small squeaks of pain escape

my mouth, but I wouldn't let Alice help me. Despite our short of time meet, she respected my desire to make it up on my own. I didn't want to have to rely on them.

"ALICE! WHAT'S GOING ON!" a voice screamed up the stairs.

I looked down and I could see Emmett standing at the foot of the stairs. My head turned back around and I looked at Alice. She had stopped her walking and turned around. Just by

the way he spoke, I could tell Emmett was angry. But at what I wasn't sure.

"She won't let me Emmett. What can I really do! This is what she wants." She yelled back.

'_This is about me? He's angry cause of me?'_

Determined to show Emmett I was quite capable of doing things on my own, I took a deep breath and quickened my pace up the stairs. I let go of the banister to further prove I could

do it. Alice watched as I hurried my way passed her to get to the second floor. I was proud of myself for accomplishing my goal. However, I must of spoken too soon, because I could

feel myself skip a step, and the next thing I knew I was falling. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. In one moment, I saw myself falling forwards, heading down the

stairs. I could Alice screaming out my name, and I thought to myself on how I should have just listened to her. Looking down, I could almost see Emmett with a horrified look on his

face, and then back down to watch as the floor became closer and closer. Accepting the unavoidable, I braced myself for the fall. Then, something that was absolutely impossible

happened. Out of nowhere, I felt a great force pull me backwards, causing me to fall back on the step behind me. I landed with a small "oomph". I stared down toward where Alice

stood, and further on to the bottom of the stairwell.

'_I should of fallen to the ground. There's no way I fell backwards…how did I…_'

Hearing shuffling behind me, I turned and standing behind me was Emmett.

"How…did yo…u…" I whispered.

"You shouldn't be trying so hard to act tough." He stated flatly.

He extended his hand down to me, as if to pull me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. Pulling me up, I slightly stumbled, falling into his arms. Pulling back, I looked up

to thank him for his help, whether or not I could figure out how. As I looked up, I was in a daze by his beauty. He was gorgeous. I had noticed it earlier, when I first woke up, but it was

just like wow now. His gold eyes burned deep into mine, as I could see the concern in them. Snapping back to Earth, I realized I was staring and quickly looked away. I mumbled a light

"thank you". I could feel the pink in my cheeks.

'_Oh my…I hope he didn't notice me just staring at him like that.'_

Alice hurried up the remaining stairs.

"Bella! Oh my goodness. Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you."

Grateful that I could find an excuse to look away, I turned and faced Alice.

"I'm fine. Emmett rescued me." I replied.

She glanced at Emmett, who simply looked down. She smiled gratefully at her cousin and gave him a big hug. He just stood there as the small girl wrapped her arms around him.

"It was no big deal. Tell your guest to watch her step." Emmett stated.

"I agree! Bella, you could have been really hurt. Now…will you stop being so damn stubborn and let us help you!" Alice yelled at me.

Looking away, I could only agree, as I knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

"But... I don't understand. Emmett how exactly did you get up here so fast?" I questioned him.

Alice and him exchanged glances.

"I could see you already begin to stumble earlier. It was only a matter of time, so I ran up the stairs to help you. Then, before I knew it...you were already falling" Emmett responded.

"Oh...well uhm.. thank you. Really. Thank you" I thanked.

* * *

We had finally reached the third floor, Alice leading the way and Emmett closely behind, carrying me.

"Emmett…uhm I think I can handle it from here. Honest." I told him.

Unsure as to whether he should listen, Alice placed a hand on his arm and nodded her head. Emmett nodded and lowered me to the floor. He said his good-bye's and good-nights to

Alice and I and headed to his room. Before entering his room, he made one final glance back to us, and then disappeared. Alice giggled childishly once he was out of view. I gave her a

confused looked. She merely smiled and started walking in the opposite direction.

'_Why was she laughing. What was funny?_'

I couldn't put my finger on it, but she knew something, and she wasn't telling. Hobbling down the hallway, we passed several doors. This house was truly something. This hallway

alone must have had over 7 rooms on it. I had never seen anything like it.

'_Duh…Bella. This isn't your world. This could be normal for this one._'

Not paying attention, I ended up walking into Alice, as she was standing in front of a door.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" I quickly apologized.

She simply grabbed my hand and led me through the doors. The bedroom was outstanding. It looked like it was made for royalty. Deep burgundy and pink was the main theme for the

room. The bed was huge, it could have been made for an entire family, and I was going to be sleeping on it. Next to the bed, was a huge vanity, fully prepared with make-up, combs,

and brushes. The room was lightly lit with candles that were placed on just about every surface in the room. Alice watched me as I stood in awe about the room. She grabbed my hand

and pulled me further into the room. She sat me on the bed and she continued to give me the grand tour of my new room. She walked over to the end of the bed where a large trunk

sat. She opened it and pulled out two articles of clothing.

"Here…these are for you to sleep in." she claimed.

I pulled the set over to me and fully examined them. They were absolutely beautiful! The craftsmanship of them was stunning. They were a light pink color with a sheer appearance to

them. There was a layer of lace that covered the main material.

'_It's silk! Oh my gosh…she wants me to where silk pajamas?_'

I could only think that these were too extravagant for me.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to town and buy you some clothes to wear. That way people won't ask questions." Alice added, as if she heard my thoughts.

'_Shopping? New clothes?_'

"No no Alice, I couldn't impose…" I began.

"No arguing Bella! It'll be fun! This way you can see what our country is like, you can see the people, see how we do things here." Alice interrupted.

"Now not another word. I'm going to go to bed, as should you! I'm going to be waking you up in the morning and I want you refreshed!"

With that, she turned on her heels and headed out the door.

"If you need anything Bella, I'm right next to you, and if _truly_ necessary…Edward is right across the hall. Night!"

And she was gone.

'_Edward…?'_

He was only across the hall? I looked over to the door, not entirely sure why. So, they really did mean it when they said I'd be close to Alice and Edward.

'_I wonder what he's doing…_'

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. Why did I care what he was doing. After his behavior earlier, I should really careless. I brought my attention back to my new set of

jammies. Grabbing them in my hands, I got up from the bed to put them on. Easing weight off my bad ankle, I was able to take off my jeans and put on the bottoms to the pajamas.

The top was easier for me since I could put that on while sitting. The material felt really nice against my skin.

'_Mmmm. I could get used to this._'

Blowing out the candles in the room, I shuffled back to the bed. I quickly climbed in and made myself comfortable in the large comforters. I sighed as I relaxed in the nice cozy bed. I

thought of my earlier moments here, from the scary dank room, to meeting Alice and her family, to Edward…

I sighed at the very thought of him. There was something about him. Something about their whole family. It was something that I just couldn't explain.

'_Edward…_'

To here and now. Then, my thoughts saddened as thoughts of my friends and family back home. They must be worried about me. Wondering where I could possibly be, with search

parties and the police. I turned to my side and curled up into a ball.

'_I'm going to have to work hard and find a way to get back home. I can't let my friends and family worry about me._'

"I'm going …to get home…" I mumbled lightly as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and bright. I stood outside in my white nightgown, in front of a lovely fountain that was kept in one of the gardens. Closing my eyes, I

enjoyed the scent of the flowers that invaded my senses. I wasn't sure why I was there, or how I got there exactly. I just knew that I was enjoying myself. Walking forward, I reached

down to play with the water in the fountain. Chills traveled down my spine as the icy cold water made contact with my skin. I kept my hand there, allowing the ripples of the fountain

caress my hand. I felt totally at ease. I could relax completely, knowing nothing in the world could harm me here. I looked up at the moon, its bright rays shining down on me. It

luminous glory lit up the garden, leaving shadows here and there. That's when I heard it. Behind me somewhere, I could hear something approaching me.

"Is any one there." I called out, looking for any signs of company.

Nothing. Silence.

Carefully looking around, I turned back towards the fountain. Once my back was turned, I felt it. The presence I had sense earlier. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around

my waist and pulled me close. Knowing that I should be terrified and alarmed, I wasn't. I allowed myself to fall back in my strangers arms, giving them all my trust. I couldn't explain

why I was so trusting to someone that I didn't know. But something deep inside me told me that I knew this person wouldn't harm me. It was as if it was someone I knew, someone I

love.

"It is such a lovely night tonight." He whispered.

I shuddered against him, as his icy breathe burned into my ears.

"That moon, it is absolutely breath-taking. However, it is nothing compared to you. Your beauty put everything in the world to shame."

I blushed after hearing such words. No one had ever said things like that to me before. He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. It was as if we were one, him and I.

"You and I…" he whispered huskily, "we shall be together forever."

And with that, he sunk his fangs into my neck.

**A/N: So! What do you guys think! I was amazed with myself. I wrote this chapter so quick! Not my normal "several weeks later" I really liked where I ended this chapter. I almost considered to continue, but I have a lot planned for the next chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy my story! Let me know how you guys like it. I can handle the criticism ;] . Alright! Well, I will try to continue this streak and keep on writing! Thanks!  
-Soo**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys. I've been brainstorming for a few ideas that you guys would like for the story. I hope you all enjoy them. I'm going to do my best to just keep the chapters coming.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters do not belong to me. They are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Until We Meet Again**  
Chapter Five – Wait For Me

I shot straight out of bed. I couldn't control my breath as I was desperately trying to get air.

'_Wow…what a dream. That was…it was intense.'_

I could feel the sweat dripping all over my body. Lifting my hand, I reached over and felt my neck. Nothing. There was nothing there.

'_It was so real. I swear I could feel him sinking into me._'

Even now, I could feel the pain still throbbing in my neck. I just had to tell myself it wasn't there. My breaths were becoming steady, and I decided it was best to wash up a bit before I

attempted to go back to bed. I climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. The icy cold floor sent goose bumps up my arm. The sweat didn't help the coolness I felt all over

my body. I rolled over the bed and was hesitant of setting my feet down. I was slightly worried that I still wouldn't be able to walk. I pulled up all the courage I could and stood up from

the bed. There was a slight pain, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Walking into the bathroom, I was surprised that I could still be amazed by the house. It was heavenly. It was

all white with marble sink and bathtub. The walls had a sleek and smooth appearance to them. It was a dream for any girl. Walking to the sink, I ran the cold water. I looked up into

the mirror, turning my body so that I could see my neck. Just as I felt, there were no marks at all.

'_What was the meaning of that dream? What could have possibly brought it on…?'_

My breathing had finally calmed down. Reaching down, I cupped some water in my hand and splashed the water on my face. The brisk water sent shudders throughout me. But, it felt

good. It was exactly what I needed. After drying off my face, I walked back into the bedroom. I wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep quite yet. I wandered around, exploring my

room. Just like when I first arrived here, the room was covered in photographs. A few family portraits, a few artistic styles, but a majority of them were of Alice and Edward. One that

caught my attention was a photograph of Alice and Edward when they were young. Alice stood next to Edward, with one hand to her face. She stood there crying, while Edward was

next to her holding her hand. It was adorable. I couldn't help but smile at the image. He was so cute. His beauty was still so evident, even at a young age. And those eyes. Those

piercing blue eyes.

"Amazing…" I whisper aloud.

I couldn't understand what this man could do to me. I seemed so drawn in by him. A loud noise snapped my attention away from the picture and to the door. Placing the picture back

down, I walked towards the door. I stood in front of the door, slightly hesitant on opening it. Alice's father was quite serious about me staying in my room.

'_But…what could of possibly made that noise?'_

It had to be in the early morning. No one would be up at this time of night, well that is, no one but me.

'_If I'm really quiet, surely no one would ever know…_'

With that final thought, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Surprisingly, the door didn't even creak, despite the years I'm sure it has had. I opened the door wide enough to

stick my head out to have a quick look around. Looking around, everything seemed fine. There wasn't even any sign of the loud noise. Then, without any reason I looked up, causing

me to face Edward's door. My heart raced at the mere fact that he was right across from me. I just couldn't explain why. He was a pretty face, that was undeniable, but other than that,

there was nothing that could possibly attract me. Out in the distance, I heard something. It was faint, but it was definitely something. It was enough to pull me away from gazing at

Edward's door. I turned my head to the right, where the noise seemed to be coming from. I walked slowly down the hall, determined to see what that noise was. Afraid of being

caught, I made extra sure that I was careful with my movements. My feet barely touched the floor to make any noise. I just couldn't figure out what that noise was. The earlier one was

definitely something large, almost as if something had been guys I'm But it wasn't the same noise now. Now, it was more of a squishy noise. It was a very odd situation.

'_Why is there a squishy noise in the middle of the night?'_

Turning back around, I was several doors away from mine, and no signs of anyone else. I sighed with relief that Alice, Emmett, and Edward were still sleeping. After I was sure that no

one had heard me leave my room, I continued on my mission. The further I walked the louder the noise became. Finally, six to seven doors away from mine, I had discovered the room

making the noise. It was almost as if someone was playing with something mushy. I pushed myself up close to the wall so that I could hear better. Maybe I could catch someone

talking. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Instead it was replaced by silence. Dead silence. I furrowed my eyebrows together. It wasn't possible for all noise to completely stop.

"Where…where…did the go?" I whispered to myself.

"Aren't you out a little late?"

My eyes grew wide with fear. I had to cover my mouth as not to scream. I quickly jumped away from the voice and turned around. With fear wracking through my body, I was unable to

focus on the figure. My eyes just shot around. I could feel myself getting dizzy by my own foolishness. Then, as if my body and mind were working together, I started to fall back.

'_Well…if no one knew I was out of my room, they sure will.'_

I just couldn't understand. Why was I so damn prone to falling in this house? My eyes began to focus on the person as I was falling backwards. It would figure. While I was still falling, I

saw the person move like the wind and disappear. I accidently let out a small shriek, mostly out of surprise from the disappearing act I had just witness. That was when I felt two

strong arms wrap around me, and pulled me away from the door. I was traveling so fast that in a blink of an eye, I was looking up at my own door. I looked back down the hall,

confused with what had just happened.

"How…wha…who…" I mumbled dazed and confused.

I somehow worked up the courage to look up to see the person who scared the hell out of me and then rescued me. Attempting to look at the person who held me, I lifted my head in

their direction. However, he wasn't going to cooperate, for the next thing I knew, I was being dropped. My eyes automatically shut as I made contact with the floor. I landed on my butt

with a loud "oomph". Furious, I opened my eyes and quickly stood up ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"What is you….r" I began, only to see that there was no one where.

Confused, I looked around. No one.

"Impossible" I whispered.

Someone was just here. Someone scared me. Someone caught me and brought me here. And someone dropped me. I knew I wasn't insane.

'_What's going on!'_

My mind was reeling. I know what had happened and there was definitely someone with me just now. Unable to figure it out, I decided to go back to bed, before anything else weird

happened. I turned around and opened the door and walked into the room. As I turned around to shut it, I was frozen where I stood. Looking straight at me was a pair of blue eyes

just staring at me. There he was. He was just standing there watching me.

"Edward." My voice murmured.

He looked rather upset. Almost like he knew that I was out walking about. Or did he know?

'_Could it have been Edward?'_

My eyes widened as it only made sense that I was Edward. He is the only one awake.

'_How could he just drop me like that! That jerk!_'

I squinted my eyes in anger, but my anger quickly faded away. Who could possibly stay angry at a man when he looked the way he does.

He was leaning against his door, just watching me. His arms were crossed around his bare chest, while he stood barefoot in blue pajama pants. I could see how defined he was. I was

unable to notice how cut and toned his muscles were earlier, but now, he was glorious. Breaking away from my own gazing, I bowed my head and blushed furiously as I realized I was

gawking at him. Slowly, I closed the door, as his body disappeared from my sight. Even after I shut the door, I could still see his eyes staring at the door. Leaning against the door, I

sighed and walked towards the bed. As I lied in bed, I could feel my heart pounding.

"Edward…"

My eyes started to become heavy, and I was unable to fight the sleep that was overcoming me. And then all at once, everything went black.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with broken rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains. For a brief moment, I just laid there, content and relaxed. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"A new day…" I said to myself.

A knock on the door forced me to get up and become fully awake. At the foot of the bed, I noticed a white robe lying out. It was as if someone placed it there for me. Deciding to take

advantage of the situation, I put it on. I opened the door to the butler waiting on the other side.

"Good morning, Young Miss. I have been sent to notify you that breakfast will be served just shortly. Please do get dress and meet the other young masters in the dining room. Thank

you, Young Miss."

And with that, he swiftly turned around and walked away.

I shut the door as I saw him turn the corner to go down the stairs.

"Get dressed? Get dressed in what…" I questioned out loud.

Out of the corner of my mind, I noticed a cute little blue summer dress resting on the chair by the vanity. It was odd that I didn't notice it earlier, but then again, I wasn't really looking

for it.

'_I wonder if it would even fit me. It could only belong to Alice, and she's tiny!'_

I frowned at the thought of me even trying to get this on. Sighing, I just sucked up my pride and attempted to put the dress on. I slipped it on pass my hips and put on the straps. All

that was left was the zipper. I looked myself hard in the mirror.

'_Alright body. Game is on. You will work with me…!'_

I slowly pulled the zipper up my back. As I neared the upper back, I began to get nervous, but surprisingly the dress fit. In fact, it was an absolute perfect fit. I raised my eyebrows

while I checked myself out in the mirror.

'_Cute dress_'

Looking over at the nightstand, I remember my music box. I can't put that anywhere on a dress. So, shamefully, I put on my shorts underneath the dress and placed the music box in

my pocket._  
_

With that I brushed my hair, and walked downstairs.

Not knowing where on Earth I was going, I decided to follow where the noise was coming from. Everyone was sitting down at the table when I walked in. I felt like a tourist walking

into a museum. They had lace curtains over their windows, lace over their tablecloth, and silver everywhere. I looked over to the table and saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and of course…

Edward all sitting, waiting for me.

"Bella! Come, come sit next to me!" Alice cried with enthusiasm, waving her arms at me.

Jasper, like a gentleman, got up from his seat and held out the chair for me. Blushing from embarrassment of being late, I hurried to the chair. I silently thanked Jasper as he pushed

the seat in for me.

"So, Miss Bella, how did you sleep?" Jasper asked me.

I looked over to him, as he was now sitting on the other side of Edward.

"Quite nice. My accommodations were amazing, more than I deserved honestly." I replied.

Alice had placed in front of me a large plate of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage, along with a nice glass of fresh squeezed juice. I skeptically eyed the plate and back at Alice. Did

she honestly think I could eat all of this? She merely giggled and went back to doing whatever she was. I felt my stomach rumbling, further pushing me to begin eating.

'_Can't let good food go to waste.'_

And with that last thought, I dug in. I must have been hungrier than I thought I was, because before I knew it, I was shoving everything on the plate down my throat. I was too

engorged in my eating to realize that everyone was staring at me. Noticing the many pairs of eyes on me, I slyly coughed and slowed my eating.

"So everything was comfortable then last night, Bella?" Emmett asked in between chews.

Trying to swallow my bite, I nodded.

"Yes, it was very nice. Everything about your house is fabulous."

"Hope nothing awoken you last night, or anything to stir any curiosity." A rough voice added.

I almost choked on my juice as I heard Edward speak.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked while rubbing my back.

"F-f-ine. I'm fine." I assured her.

Setting down my glass, I lifted my head to look at Edward. He didn't even bother to look at me.

'_That jerk! It __**WAS**__ him_'

I shot Edward daggers, although they went to waste as he was too busy having a conversation with Jasper. I moved my gaze over to Emmett, who had noticed my evil stares. I quickly

changed my face and smiled. He awkwardly smiled back.

"Bella! After you eat wear going to go to the shops and get you some clothes while you are here." Alice said excitedly.

Thankfully, I looked away from the men, and back at Alice. I had completely forgotten about our plans for today.

'_While you are here…_'

Those words rung through my mind. I didn't know how long I would be here. I don't know how long it will take for them to figure how I can get back, if I even can. Sadness took over

me for a brief moment, as I thought about all the people waiting for me at home. Apparently, I made my emotion noticeable, because my thoughts were interrupted by Jasper's gentle

voice.

"Are you alright, Bella? You seem down all of a sudden."

My eyes snapped up. I smiled and quickly shook my head.

"No no no. I'm fine." I replied, plastering on a fake smile.

Looking around, everyone seemed to by my acting, everyone except for Edward. He was just staring at me. Almost as if I was pretending to be happy. Shaking it off, I turned to Alice.

"So, um…when do we leave?"

* * *

The streets of the Province of what Alice called Notrisla was quite busy in the morning. People were bustling everywhere. I stared in amazement as people walked through the streets

and the sidewalks. Everyone so dressed beautifully. I felt so out of place just in my simple dress. Even Alice shone with beauty in her halter style dress. In the sunlight, her skin just

seemed to glow. We had been shopping for at least 2 hours, with the men carrying bags and boxes of what seemed like everything. When Alice said we were going to go shopping,

she meant it. She had been dragging me to every dress shop she could find. I was getting fitted and dressed up in stores left and right. I was beginning to feel guilty for all the money

they were spending on me and here I was, doing nothing for them in return.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly!" Alice reassured me. "You can't go around naked now can you!"

She winked and went back to talking to the seamstress. Sighing, I walked back into the dressing room, and continued trying on my plethora of dresses. The last dress I was trying on

was a light pink halter style dress. It was tight in the middle and then flowed out at the feet. I think it was my favorite of all the dresses.

"Bella! Do you have it on yet?" Alice yelled through behind the curtain.

Her eyes grew wide in excitement as I walked out.

"Oh Bella! You are stunning! That dress is PERFECT on you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me for a hug.

"I'm going to tell the owner that we're going take this one and a few others of course."

She turned and walked to make her purchases. Noticing a mirror in the corner, I walked over to see if the natural light made any difference on the appearance. I had to admit, I felt

pretty in this dress, swishing it too and fro.

"Having fun?"

The voice startled me that I lost balance and began to tip over. Strong arms grabbed me and pulled me towards the, ultimately rescuing me from falling. I lifted my face from the chest

of my savior, only to look up at Edward. Embarrassed, I pulled away from him quickly. I could feel my cheeks blushing ridiculously. Placing my hands on my face, I thanked him silently.

He looked at me with a slight confused look.

"You're welcome." He replied. "You sure like to fall a lot."

My face grew redder with that comment, causing me to apologize.

"No need to apologize. Just stating a fact. You're a clumsy girl."

I wrinkled my brows together.

"Well excuse me! Just let me fall then. Why bother to catch me." I argued.

Sometimes that man could get me so riled up. He just knew what to say to irk me.

"That dress is very suiting on you. Really brings out your eyes." He spoke, while lifting my head with his hands.

Any animosity that I felt for him melted away at that exact moment. When his eyes met mine, the world itself disappeared. All that mattered was him and me. The clash of blue and

brown brought shivers down my spine. His touch itself left goose bumps all over me.

"T-t-thanks…" I mumbled.

And that's how we stood. Gazing into each others eyes.

"Bella!"

Alice's voice snapped me away from Edward and towards her. I quickly stepped back away from Edward, face burning red. I muttered my 'thanks' and walked over to Alice.

'_Wow…_'

My heart was pounding, as if it was about to explode out of my chest. Walking towards Alice, I noticed Jasper and Emmett standing not too far from where Edward and I were. They

had to of seen the whole thing. They had to of seen what a goof I acted like. Passing them, Jasper smiled at me. Emmett, however, seemed to have been bothered by something.

'_I wonder what's bothering him…_'

"Bella, we're all set with the dresses. I also got you some shoes to go with everything! I think we've done quite well for today." Alice said cheerfully.

Changing out of the dress that caused so much trouble, I walked back out to the group, who were waiting by the door. We all said our 'thank you' to the shop owner and went on our

way. We had only gone a few shops further, when Alice said something about getting some jewelry at a nearby store. She had asked if we would wait for a moment. And with that,

Jasper and her walked off in the opposite direction. I stood there awkwardly with Emmett and Edward. There was no way I could talk to Edward, not after what had happened, but

Emmett seemed upset, and I just didn't want to bother him. Suddenly, saving me from any sort of trouble, Emmett walked up to me.

"So, how are you enjoying the Province? Anything like home?" he asked me.

Smiling back at him, I responded.

"Not at all. Folks is such a small town. You could see everything in one day. This place is huge. I feel like I knew a week just to see this whole market."

He laughed at the enthusiasm I had for this new place.

"Well I am glad that you are having a good time. You look radiant today. The Providence looks good on you" He said with wink

Then he excused himself for a moment. He said something about seeing a friend of his. Watching him walk off, I noticed it was just Edward and I. He seemed preoccupied people

watching, so I decided not to bother him. I finally decided that I would check out a few stands that were close by to where Emmett and Edward stood. As I walked away, I made sure I

could see them quite clearly. The market was so lively. Entertainers, artists, and musicians were everywhere, giving everyone a spectacular show. Stands were crying out different

sales, trying to attract customers. Everything was just so alive. I cute jewelry stand caught my attention, as I found a beautiful locket. It was a silver heart shaped locket with small

diamond in the center. The stand owner must of noticed me looking at it, because the next thing I knew she was by my side.

"It positively lovely, my dear. I bet it would look beautiful on you." She affirmed me.

I smiled back at her in agreement.

"It is beautiful…" I trailed.

"Would you like to try it on?" She asked?

"Oh no. I was just looking." I replied, waving my hands at her.

"Well then, no harm in trying it on then? Just for a look see." She winked.

She pulled the locket out and placed in on me.

"Stunning my dear. Have a look for yourself."

She brought out a mirror for me to look at. I gasped at the sheer beauty the locket had. Sighing, I wished that I could purchase it, but I knew I couldn't. I thanked the shop lady for

allowing me to try it on, and was on my way. Turning around, I started to walk back towards Edward and Emmett, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw they were nowhere to be

found. I frantically looked around for any of them.

'_Alice?...Jasper?...Emmett?'_

My mind raced.

"Edward…" I whispered.

I couldn't find any of them. I eyes began to brim with tears. I was lost in a crowded marketplace; in a world I knew nothing of, and without any source of money. I could feel my chest

closing up on me, as it became harder to breathe. Out of nowhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I half expected to see someone familiar, however, I was greeted by a

stranger.

"Hello, sorry for startling you, but you wouldn't happen to be looking for a tall blonde would you? Accompanied by a bulking gentleman?" he asked.

My eyes lit up with hope.

'_Emmett and Edward. He knows them!_'

"Yes…do you know where they are?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Of course, I was just talking to them. My name is Alfred. They didn't want to bother you, so they headed of f to a nearby pub, would you like me to take you there?"

I nodded to my kind stranger. He stuck out his hands, as to guide me the way. Bowing my head, I walked forward.

* * *

We had been walking for at least fifteen minutes, and had yet to come to any sort of pub. I questioned myself whether or not he was lost. He was being so nice to me, I didn't want to

be rude and give him a hard time. He was after all taking me to my companions.

"Ah. Here we are." His voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to an old looking building. The large sign had the letters "B-A-R" on it. Interesting that the word bar was universal everywhere. He opened the door for me, and I greatly

accepted. The room was very dark, typically for a bar, I suppose. Looking around I couldn't see any sign of Emmett or Edward. Walking up to the bar, I looked for the keep to see if he

had seen them. But, I couldn't even find him. I turned around to be face to face with Alfred.

"Uhm…do you know where they are?" I asked him.

He smiled. It was a bit creepy, as if he knew a secret.

"Relax, they'll be here. Until then…why don't we get to know each other." He whispered.

Suddenly, two or three guys walked out of the darkness. Each one looked questionable in their own way. Here and there I could hear chuckles from them. Getting nervous, I decided

that I would wait outside.

"I…I really think I should look for them. I think I'm going to head outside. Thank you for your help." I answered back.

I began to walk to the door, but was stopped. Alfred grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"What's the rush. You just got here. Might as well have a drink, right fellows?"

Muffled chuckles echoed throughout the room. Fear struck through my body, as I realized what was going on.

'_He tricked me, he didn't know Edward or them at all.'_

As Alfred started to get closer, I did the first thing my mind told me to do. I kicked him hard in the thigh. He let out a loud cry and let go of my arm. In that moment of freedom, I made a

quick dash towards the door. However, I was stopped by two large men who grabbed me by both arms. My eyes grew wide, as I saw that I couldn't escape. They were too strong for

me to struggle against. Alfred walked up to me, eyes squinted together, and sly smirk on his face.

"My my…feisty one aren't you."

Tilting my face up, he leaned in closer.

"I _like_ feisty. Don't worry. We'll have fun." He whispered in my ear.

I quickly shook my head away from his. I glared at him with hatred in my eyes. He merely looked at my and chuckled. My eyes widened, as I felt his hands on my thigh. Thoughts raced

through my head, about how stupid I was for leaving, how stupid I was for following a stranger, about how stupid I was in general. I could feel the tear falling down my face. I closed

my eyes, so that I didn't have to see the evil that was about to happen. Leaning my head back, I could only mutter one thing.

"Edward…"

Suddenly, Alfred was thrown back, several feet away from me. His body landed on a back table with a loud thud. Both men holding me, looked around in confusion. Then, one by one,

each one were knocked out and thrown. Once free from my captures, I fell to my knees, too weak from fear to stand. Through tears, I watched in a blur, as the men fought. I couldn't

stop crying. My body wracked with fear. Finally, everything grew silent, and I could hear someone walking towards me. Unable to open my eyes, I sat there, shaking and crying. The

footsteps came to a halt in front of me. My sobs echoed in the room. The person lifted me to my feet and pulled me into their arms. He burrowed his head into my hair.

"Sh…you're safe now. You're safe." He whispered into my hair.

Looking up, my heart stopped.

"Edward…"

It was him. He saved me. It was him holding me right now. My eyes welled up with tears again, as all I could do was burst out in tears.

"I-I-I-…was so-so-so scared. He-he- oh god he…" I cried into his chest.

He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"It's alright. No one will hurt you."

He rocked me side to side, trying to calm me down. I could only grip onto him closer. A warm sensation began to build in my pocket. Ignoring it, I continued to cry into Edward's chest.

The warmth continued to grow, until Edward's voice interrupted my sobs.

"Bella…you're you're glowing."

Lifting my head, I stepped back from Edward. He stared at me with pure confusion written all over his face. Bringing my hands in front of me, I too, saw that I was glowing. It was the

same as before. It was just like at the Calaster's house. Then it struck me.

'_No…not now…_'

"Bella?..." Edward asked.

I looked up. Fear evident in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"No…" I whispered.

He could only stare at me.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Please…not now…" I pleaded.

I ran towards Edward, throwing myself back into his arms. He couldn't make sense of anything that was going on.

"Bella…I don't understand."

I squeezed onto him tighter. The music box began to burn in my pocket. The glowing became so bright.

'_Please…don't do this. Not now."  
_

Looking from the side, I could see that the glowing turned bright white.

I lifted my face up to Edward's face. I could read the confusion in his eyes. Even in all the chaos, his blue eyes were beautiful. That's when I felt it. I closed my eyes, as single tear fell

down my face. And all I could say…

"Wait…"

And with that, I faded away.

**A/N: WOW. What a LONG chapter. As I was writing it, I was like "damn…this may be too long." I hope you guys like it. Again, I apologize for the 'long-ness' but I just couldn't find a place in there to stop it and make one chapter. Let me know how you guys like it! I'm off to work on my next one. Enjoy!  
-Soo**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**AN**: I know, I know. You guys probably want to throw things at me. Yell hateful words to me. Sorry!!! *cowers in fear.* I admit I've been very busy with school & work. However, I'm done school now for a bit and I'm going to have a bit more free time. So I'm going to write…write..&write my little heart out!

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters do not belong to me. They are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Until We Meet Again  
**Chapter Six – The Impossible  
**  
**My head throbbed as I rolled over on my back. The floor was cold against my skin.

"Ugh…" I groaned, attempting to open my eyes.

It felt like I had fallen off a mountain, the way my body ached. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes. I briefly surveyed the room, going over the shapes and colors of the

room. Coming back to my original position, I closed my eyes and sighed. The breeze from the window sent shivers over my body. I reached up to grab something to cover me, only to

hit the bed.

'_A bed…?'_

My eyes shot open. I quickly sat up, causing my head to spin.

"Oh…" I moaned.

I leaned against the bed for support. Looking around again, things began to look familiar.

"I know this room…" I whispered to myself.

**  
Flashback  
**_  
It was a very nice room, the walls appeared to be grey, with navy scheme to it..._ _There were pictures of a family on the shelves and several of a tall black haired boy who looked our age._  
**  
End Flashback  
**

My eyes grew wide as everything clicked in.

"I'm home…" I whispered.

Using the bed for support, I pulled myself up. There I stood, in the room where it all happened. Walking over to the window, I could only see the illuminations the street lights allowed.

I pressed my hand against the window, feeling the cool sensation on my skin.

'_How…_'

It was the only thing my mind could think of. I couldn't understand how I had returned home.

The last thing I could remember was being in the marketplace with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Edward" I whispered.  
_  
'That's right…he saved me from those horrible men._' I thought to myself.

'_Sh…you're safe now…_'

His voice echoed in my head.  
_**  
Edward**_…

He was the last touch, last voice, last person before it all happened. Could it really have been a dream? Did I imagine it all up, Edward and his family, his entire world?

'_It was all so real. The people, the sights, sounds, the emotions I felt._'

Sighing, I pulled myself away from the window and hurried myself out the house. I'm sure everyone is going insane wondering where I am. Running through the dark streets towards

my house, I tried to clear my mind of all that had happened.

'_It had to been a dream. I can't really travel to distant worlds or past times. It pure ludicrous.'_

I shook my head, as if to empty it of such crazy ideas. One thing was certain, those eyes…those eyes were so real.

I had made it back to my house in record time. What normally is a 25 minute walk; I turned it to a 10 minute run. I burst through the doors, frantically looking for Dad. Hunched over, I

leaned against the wall for support. My lungs felt as though they were about pop.

"Da…(gasp)…ad. D…(gasp)..ad!" I cried out.

Trying to steady my breath, I waited to hear him answer me back. Swallowing hard, I decided to try again.

"Dad…?" I called out again, in a much calmer voice.

Still, no response. Finally, I straightened myself up and went to go look for him. Walking past the living room, I found no signs of Dad at all.

"Dad?" I yelled out.

I peered into the kitchen, to see if he was sitting at the table.

Empty.

I walked over to the staircase and leaned myself forward.

"Dad!?" I yelled up.

But, I still received no response.

Sighing, I walked back into the living room and plopped myself on the couch.

'_Where could Dad be…?'  
_  
I felt my body relax from under me.

'_I bet he's out there right now looking for me. I've been missing for two days; I bet he's going insane.'_

I tried to be more concerned, but my body was working against me. I felt so tired, all my eyes wanted to do was just to close. The room began to form a haze. I wanted to fight against

falling asleep, but it was so strong. Slowly, I could feel myself falling asleep. And then the room turned black.

* * *

"Bella! Hey Bella, come on now you're going to be late." The voice yelled at me.

"It's time to wake up. Let's go!"

Pieces of light were able to get through my darkness.

"Mmm?" I managed to mumble.

"Bella! Wake up. Did you stay up watching T.V again?" a voice rang out.

It was odd. There was something very familiar about the voice.

"Huh?"

I slowly opened one eye. The room was so blurry, it was nearly impossible to make things out.

"Rise and shine Bella."

Blinking away the haze, I refocused my eyes to see who it was that was talking to me. The figure slowly made clear shapes until I was finally able to recognize him.

'_Dad?_' I thought to myself.

Dad.

DAD?!

All at once my brain started to work again.

"Dad!" I cried, shooting straight up.

My eyes frantically looked him up and down. It was definitely him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Bella…? Are you alright dear?" He asked me.

"Dad! I'm so sorry. I'm sure you were worried about me. You'd never believe what I've been through."

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Bella…what are you talking about? Why would I be worried?" He looked over me.

Thinking things through, his facial expression changed.

"Did you do something you weren't suppose to last night?" He asked sternly, narrowing his eyes on me.

I just stared at him.

'_What was he talking about?_'

"Dad…I've been gone for two days! I disappeared! Weren't you the least bit scared as to where I went?!" I questioned him.

This man was unbelievable. His only daughter disappears and he's asking if I've caused trouble?

His laughter snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh boy, Bella. I think that's the last time I leave you stay home all night by yourself. What movie did you watch last night to give you such a dream?" He managed to say through

bursts of laughter.

Before I could answer him back, someone knocked at the door. Dad got up from the couch and walked over to answer the door. I just stared forward.

'_Was it a dream?'_

I shook my head vigorously.

'_No…no way. It wasn't a dream. It really happened!'_

"Bella!"

I shot my head over to where the voice came from. Dad stood there at the entrance of the living room.

"Aren't you going to go upstairs and get ready? You aren't going to make Angela wait are you?"

'_Angela?_'

I looked over and there she was. She leaned out from behind my Dad.

"Bella! Come on we're going to be late!" She yelled at me, sticking her tongue out at me.

Nodding, I got up and ran upstairs. My room felt so odd to me. The size and look was nothing compared to Alice's room.

"Alice…" I whispered.

I'm sure she's wondering where I am. They probably think I just ran away from them, after all she and her family has done for me.

"No…no…no" I yelled at myself.

Ignoring my thoughts, I went back to trying to get ready for school. Throwing on whatever I found, I quickly ran to the bathroom. Running the water, I stared at myself in the mirror.

'_Had I really dreamed all of it?_'

I splashed the water on my face. The brisk water woke me up fully.

"Bella, let's go!" I heard my Dad yelled from downstairs.

Running back to my room, I put on a light amount of make-up, put my hair up in a messy ponytail, and ran back downstairs.

"'Bout time Bella." Angela sassed me.

"Sorry! Bye Dad."

He waved and pushed us out the door.

* * *

Angela and I walked in silence. Here and there, I peaked over to see what she was doing. I couldn't understand why she wasn't asking me

what happened. I was dying to ask her what went on, but I wasn't even sure if anything even really happened. Moving my attention away from Angela, I went back to just walking. I

managed a good couple of extra feet before I realized Angela had stopped moving. Angela stood there, as if she was stuck to the road. Her eyes stared off in the distance.

"Angela?" I called to her.

She didn't respond. Walking back over to her, I shook her slightly.

"Hey…what's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

Following her gaze, I came to realize why she was frozen.

"The house…" she whispered.

There it stood. The old Calaster house. The house where everything happened.

"So! Something did happen!" I yelled at Angela.

Turning my full attention to her, I grabbed her arms and forced her to look at me.

"Angela! You know what happened. I knew I wasn't dreaming!"

She looked down, unable to look me in the eye.

"Angela, please…" I pleaded with her.

Reluctantly, she looked up. Her eyes were full of emotions.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't dreaming!" I cried. "What do you know?"

She looked up at me.

"Bella…."she started.

Poor girl looked like she was going to lose it.

"I…I… watched you disappear. I was yelling it over to everyone, but no one believed me. We all went up to look for you, and you were gone." She paused. "So, then we started to look

for you. Eventually, it became too late and we all had to go home. Mike said he would call you when he got home. I was a mess Bella, a real mess. We should have called the police! I

mean COME ON! People don't just go around disappearing! But then everyone was against it. We would have gotten into a whole lot of trouble for trespassing and such!"

She took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Then…THEN…I get this text from Mike that you're home asleep. I was in shock. Could you believe that?!"

My eyes grew wide.

'_Home asleep? How could I have been home?'_

"Then I come over in the morning and there you are." She stopped and grabbed onto my hands.

'_Huh?...The next morning?! I was gone for at least two days!'_

I couldn't make sense of anything she was telling me. How could the times of changed? She looked me straight in the eye. She looked as if she could cry at any moment.

"Bella…I know what I saw. You vanished in thin air. I watched you fall back and then, "poof" you were gone. How do you explain that to people?!" She exclaimed.

I could tell that the situation was taking a huge toll on Angela. I took a deep breath and looked right at her.

"Angela…something did happen. I can't explain it, but you have to believe me when I tell you this."

Taking another deep breath, I continued.

"I…I really did disappear."

Angela's eyes grew big.

"I'm not really sure where it was that I went to, or even really what world I was in. One thing I do know for sure is that I was gone. It had to been at least two days. I don't even know

what triggered all of this."

"Bella…this is…this is crazy." She replied with a deep sigh.

Suddenly, Angela's head whipped straight up. She took out her phone and her mouth dropped.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

All I could do was to cover my ears.

"Angela!" I yelled. "What on Earth was that for?!"

Without an answer, she grabbed my hand and dashed off. I was tripping over my feet, unable to catch up with her.

"Angela! What's going on!?"

"We're going to be late!" As her scream echoed off in the distance.

* * *

The only thing that could be seen were two girls running off in a blur.

Angela and I stood outside of class, heads hung down in shame. Who would have ever guessed that Mr. Matthews would be early to class!? Then again, I'm sure it didn't help that we

were 10 minutes late. I sighed heavily, embarrassed about getting yelled at in front of everyone. I looked over to Angela, who looked like she had just lost her kitten. I was just about

to put my hand on her shoulder, when she looked up at me. Her lips were all scrunched up, as if she had eaten something sour.

"I…I…I…was late………" she half cried half whined.

"I've never been late! This is going to go on my record. What am I going to tell my parents?!" She cried.

I really did feel bad about us getting into trouble, but I could only giggle over the fuss she was making.

"Oh Angela. It's not the end of the world. Honest. I've been late plenty of times. No one will even remember it."

Right when I finished my sentence, two junior girls walked by us, snickering and whispering, only to cause more damage for Angela. I pursed my eyes together and gave them a dirty

look. Looking back at Angela, I gave her a sincere smile.

"Really Angela, this won't hurt your perfect record." I told her, along with a quick wink.

Seeing the reason in what I said, Angela relaxed and smiled back at me. We stood there, patiently waiting for class to finally let out, so that we could go to our next class. Five minutes

went by before Angela broke our silence.

"So…Bella. What exactly happened?" She whispered.

I looked at her with uneasy eyes.

'_How do I explain everything?_'

Quietly, I went over everything, from how I found the room, playing with the music box, to landing in another world, and meeting my rescue family. She listened, letting small 'gasps'

and 'sighs' out here and there.

"Bella, that's amazing! Everything sounded so exciting! Almost like a storybook tale." She replied.

"That Alice! I bet she was a real charm. She sounds like a very nice girl. And that Edward!" she squealed. "He sounds like a regular Prince Charming!"

She sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

I looked away from Angela for a moment. My thoughts went back to that family in Burkoslavia.  
_  
'I wonder what they are doing. Are they worried about me?...I did just kind of disappear on them._'

Sighing, I began to think about Alice and the boys. I'm sure they are concerned as to my whereabouts. And Edward.

'_Edward… Would he be worried about me?'_

I shook my head.

'_No no no! I've got to get these ideas out of my head.'_

Angela's voice managed to break through my thoughts.

"Bella! Bella!" she yelled.

"Huh?" I muttered.

She shook her head at me.

"Haven't you been listening to me! I've been trying to figure out how you managed to "travel" to that place you went." She stated.

I listened tentatively.

"Now, in your story, there seemed to be a reoccurring item whenever something odd happens to you. The music box!"

"That's what I said!" I responded.

"Okay, then we are getting somewhere. Did they…that is…the people you stayed with. Did they say anything about it?" She asked.

I looked down.

"Actually, they didn't. All they saw was a music box." I replied.

She murmured a "hmmm", trying to make sense of the whole idea.

"Do you have it on you right now?"

I nodded as I pulled my backpack in front of me. I dug around in my backpack for a moment before pulling out what I was looking for. I pulled out the cause of all my stress and

troubles. It looked just as lovely as it did when I first discovered it. It glistened in the streams of light that entered through the hallway windows. Angela gently took it from my hand,

trying to analyze it in her head.

"Hmm…it looks like an ordinary music box. I don't see how this could perform any supernatural acts." She said puzzled.

Before I could respond to her, the bell rang loudly in the halls, startling us a bit. Out of surprise, Angela fumbled the music box before holding it securely once again in her hands. Kids

began to pour out of the classrooms and filled the once empty halls. Angela handed me back the music box and we made our ways towards our other class.

"Bella." She called over.

I looked back at her. She pulled me close so that I could hear her. The chatter had already begun to grow to a roar.

"After school, come over to my house, and we'll see if we can't do any research on it. Okay?"

I nodded.

"We'll figure it out, Bella." She stated with a smile.

I smiled back and waved her off to her class. Turning around, I began to my other class.

Walking through the crowded halls without Angela, my thoughts could only go back to him. How could someone I only met for a moment be constantly be in my head. I couldn't make

sense of it at all.  
_  
'Bella…_' a voice echoed.

My eyes grew wide as my head shot up. I looked around, trying to find the face to the voice, only to see nothing but classmates.

'_Great…I'm hearing things now.'_

'Bella.'

Again! I looked around again for nothing. Taking a deep breath, I ignored it and quickened my pace to class. I didn't want to think about Edward anymore. For some strange reason, it

pained me to remember him. Taking a brief break, I walked over to the window. Looking out, I could see kids hanging out outside, for study hall most likely. Sighing, I looked straight

out, out into the trees and the fields of the school.

'_I've got to stop this.'_ I told myself.

That's when it happened. I turned around quickly only to catch nothing.  
_  
'How was that even possible!?_' My eyes grew from shock.

I must have just hallucinated. I closed my and remembered that Angela and I were going to figure things out. With that, I opened my eyes and continued on my way.

'_Finally, there were going to be some answers._'

But, I couldn't help but wonder…did I really just see Edward's reflection?

A/N: There! I know that took forever. I tried making it nice a long since I've been a horrible person and making you all wait. I'm sorry. Do forgive me. School and work has been really keeping me busy. I'm going to try to keep them coming! I won't keep you waiting like this again! I'm going to be on my best behavior! =] So I really hope you like it. Don't forget to leave reviews! 3  
Soo.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Alright! Getting back in the game and popping out another chapter for you all! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to answer that question about why the music box is important. I'm going to try to explain that in this chapter. I do hope you all keep reading and let me know what you think! And with that, it's back to the show.

**Disclaimer**: **I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Stephanie Meyer. **

Until We Meet Again  
Chapter Seven – Mystery Behind the Music

The day became so rough on me. I barely paid attention in any of my classes. Thank God that I normally sit in the back, far from interrogating eyes of classmates, like Jessica and

Lauren. Or perhaps, the burning stares that I'm sure would have been given, if the teachers realized I wasn't listening to anything. I just could not seem to concentrate on anything.

Even walking to classes, I barely lifted my eyes from the floor.

'_I'm sure everyone I bumped into will understand and just forget about today._'

All through Psychology, I could feel Jessica looking at me, doing anything she could to get my attention. I felt bad ignoring her, but I really didn't want to explain everything to her at the  
moment. Besides, would she even believe me? After realizing she was in a losing battle, she gave up trying to get me to give up the goods and turned about around in her chair.

Sighing, I turned my attention to the window. The sun was bright and streams of it peaked through the trees. It made me remember of that last day there.

'_No. NO. Bella, we are not going to think about it again. At least, not until we get a few things straight!'_

I yelled at myself silently. Closing my eyes, I turned my head away from the window. Ms. Cranfert was going over "the unconscious" and how sometimes our minds remember things. I

could only smirk at the coincidence of the topic. I watched as classmates vigorously wrote down notes in their binders and pads, while she lectured about. I glanced over at Jessica,

who didn't seem to be paying much attention either. She was too preoccupied in her text message.

'_Oh Jess…'_

Shaking my head, I rested my head down on my hands. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head to the side. Luckily for me, I sat behind a handful of tall kids, so I knew I wouldn't be

noticed. Scanning over room, my eyes roamed across the walls, over the black boards, and finally over to the clock.

'_Five minutes. I only had to wait five more minutes before lunch._'

My body shuttered as the thought flowed through my mind. I had completely forgotten that we all shared the same lunch. One by one, their names echoed in my head.

'_Ben…Jess…Lauren…Eric…and…'_

I silently groaned to myself at the final name.  
_**  
Mike…**_

He would be the one to question me the most. I scrunched my eyes tightly together, as I could feel a headache coming on. I had to think of a way to escape them. Granted, Angela

would be there, but what's Angela compared to five overly curious teenagers. The more I was home, the more I wanted to go back. I could feel a smile grow on my face as I thought

about bubbly little Alice.

**  
Flashback**  
_  
"Bella! Do you have it on yet?" Alice yelled through behind the curtain._

Her eyes grew wide in excitement as I walked out.

"Oh Bella! You are stunning! That dress is PERFECT on you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me for a hug.  
**  
End Flashback  
**

'_Oh Alice…_' I giggled to myself.

"Psst…" I heard from behind me.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes again. As I regained focus once again, the only thing I could see was piercing blue eyes. My eyes shot open. I stared at the classroom door and saw him

in the window. He was standing there, clear as day.

'_**EDWARD…!**_' My mind screamed.

I shot straight up out of my chair, causing it to fall backwards.

"Bella?..." Ms. Cranfert questioned. "Are you alright?"

Her questions went unheard as all I could focus on was Edward. He was as lovely as the day I left. His pale skin seemed to glow with the sun shining behind him.

"BELLA!" Ms. Cranfert's voice, much louder than before, interrupted.

Broken out of my daze, I moved my focus back to her.

"Huh…?" I muttered.

"What is going on Miss. Rose?" She asked sternly.

I could hear in the irritation in her voice.

But what could I really tell her. That a boy from another world is standing on the other side of that door.

"Well…I…" I began as I brought my focus back to the door.

And where Edward once stood, now was empty. I felt panic shoot through me.  
_  
'What…! He was right there. Am I losing it? Oh god, I'm going insane._'

"Miss. Rose, what is going on!? I will not have you making a mockery out of my class."

I could hear her growing more impatient with me, but her voice was arriving in low murmurs. The only thing I was able to hear was my haggard breaths and my heart beating in my

ears.

"Bella?..."

I thought I heard Jessica call my name. And then everything happened. The room began to spin and twirl around. My head was too dizzy to focus on anything.

"Bella…Bella…sit down. Are you alright?" A voice asked me.

But, I was too much in a daze to recognize anything. And with that, I entered darkness as my head hit the floor.

* * *

The sun was blazing down on the fields where many of my men laid, slain by the hands of evil. I would never forgive them. I yelled out to any remaining survivors. We had to survive;

we had to protect the people. That was our vow, our oath to God. I grimaced in pain. The gash in my arm had done more damage than I had believed, but I wouldn't let that pull me

back.

"What are your orders, General Mellania?" a voice beside me questioned.

I sighed a breath of relief to hear that voice.

"Thomas…you are safe."

Thomas Keifurm, Captain of my army and my very dear friend.

"It'll take more than a couple of mangy blood-suckers to take me down." He came back, throwing his head back for a hearty, arrogant chuckle.

I kept my face solid as stone.

"Do not underestimate them, Thomas. We have only dealt with their minions. They have yet to show their faces."

Looking back, I was able to see the toll the battle took on my army. What once consisted of 50 men had dwindled down to 9, not including myself and Thomas. Breathing in deep, I

knew that the final battle would be difficult, not everyone would be coming home. Turning my face away from the men, I couldn't help but feel bad for bringing them away from their

families. For taking them away from their happiness and bringing them to their deaths.

"General…" Thomas's voice broke through my thoughts.

Returning from my thoughts, I cleared my throat, "Yes…right."

I turned to face my companions. I wanted to show my appreciation for their loyalty.

"Friends, our war has been long and hard. We have survived another day watching our brothers see their last. However, we will not let any death go in vain. Today will be the end of

our war. No longer will our families fear the dark. We will no longer be slaves to their thirst. Today we end this!" I shouted, throwing my sword in the air.

Loud cheers and chants filled the air. I stared into the eyes of the men who were ready to end their lives, only to save their future.

"At your command, General."

Turning, Thomas had lowered his head to me, showing his forever allegiance to me and our cause. I nodded in agreement and headed off to end our fight.

As we rode through the high grass, I could see them standing in the middle of the field, waiting for us. I felt my blood rise at the mere sight of them. I could never forgive them, I could

never forgive _him_.

"Men! At my command!" Thomas yelled back.

We stopped atop of a hill that looked down on them. They stood there majestically, as the wind blew by them. The leader stood there, arrogance written all over his face, as he waited

for us to come to them. I turned from him, unable to look any longer. My breaths became ragged as I prepared myself for the attack.

"General, are you alright?" Thomas asked me, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I reassured him. "Thomas…" I called out, grabbing his hand.

"Thomas, I want you to promise me…that…no matter what happens, you will not be a hero. Do you understand? Someone must go home and tell our story."

He looked at me with confusion. I know I was asking much of him, but I couldn't bare it if we were to both perish from this war.

"Promise me." I restated gripping his hand firmly.

"I promise."

Nodding, I turned my head back, facing our destiny.

With a gentle murmur, I gave the command.

"Attack!" Thomas yelled.

I watched as he and our men galloped towards the enemy, their swords high and blazing in the sun. Moments later, yells, screams, and the clanging of metal could only be heard. The

scent of blood floated in the air. Looking down onto the battle, I watched as everyone fought nobly. Finally, I caught sight of him. He stood there just waiting for me. We both knew this  
war would end with us. I rode down and stopped mere inches away from him. His beauty glistened in the sun just as I remembered. However, there would be no more reminiscing.

"A beautiful day for war, wouldn't you agree love?" He asked mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, gracefully dismounting from my horse. I quickly diminished the space between us, putting us face to face.

"Are you still persistent to fight?" He questioned with a wink.

His velvety voice melted right through me, but I would not be taken by his charm. I would follow the path designed for me.

"I came to end this." I stated sternly.

My eyes were unmoving, my face frozen from all emotions.

"Aurora…" He whispered.

I could feel his blue eyes peering into my heart, but it was too late. Nothing could change things.

With a loud scream, I raised my sword and struck at him.

* * *

I gasped, opening my eyes as wide as they would go. I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead, as I tried to regain my breath.

'_Whoa…another crazy dream.'_

I couldn't understand why I kept getting them recently.

'_And they've been happening so often.'  
_  
The room was still a bit hazy from the mixture of me sleeping and the outcomes of my fainting. After a moment of rapid blinking and vigorous rubbing, I was able to see clearly once

again. Looking around, I could see that I was in the nurse's room. Luckily for me, there was no one else in the sleeping area. I was able to relax and ponder on my thoughts alone.

Relaxing my head, I began to reprocess everything that happened moments ago. Had I really seen Edward?

'_No. I couldn't have. It's impossible. Isn't it?'_ I argued with myself.

I had to be hallucinating. There was no way I could see him. Just my eyes playing tricks on me.

'_Or I'm just going insane.'_

'HEY! I'm not going insane…!' I retorted.

'_Yeah?...Well why are you arguing with yourself?'_

I groaned, pushing myself further in bed.

And that dream. It was so intense, so real. It was almost as if I was really there.

'_No. Not as if. It was felt like I was there.'_

The details were so vivid. I could hear, taste, and smell everything so clearly. It was almost like a…a…

'_Memory.'  
_**  
BBBBBRRINNNNNGGGG…..**

The passing bell startled me from thoughts, causing me to jump. As if on cue, the nurse walked out of her office to check up on me.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" Her gentle voice asked.

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better now. I'm not sure what happened, but I think that moment has passed."

"Do you think you're able to go back to class? I could call your father and have him pick you up?" She asked me.

I shuddered at the thought of Dad coming to get me from the nurse. He'd probably think something horrible happened to me.

"No, no. Really I'm fine. I really do want to go back to class." I assured her.

Speaking of which, what class would I be going back to? Moving my attention up to the clock, I was shocked to see that it was 1:15. I had slept for over an hour.

The nurse's shuffling brought my attention back to her.

"Well alright. However, since you missed lunch, I'm sending you with some snacks and a note to your teacher explaining things. Alright?" She stated more than she asked.

With a smile on her face, she handed me a few crackers, chips and a bottle of juice. I gratefully accepted them, and went on my way to English class.

'_Boy…Angela's going to have a fit when I tell her.'_

Walking into English, I could already see the concern all over Angela's face. Leave it to Jessica to let everyone know what happened. I waved to try to let her know that I was okay, but  
she wasn't going for it. I left the note from the nurse on Mrs. Harris's desk and walked over to my desk next to Angela's.

"What happened!? Jessica said you freaked out in class, and then passed out." Angela stated in a bit of a frantic.

"Calm down, Angela, it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"What?! Bella! She said you screamed out "Edward" and then you just fell to the floor."

It's true. I really did scream out Edward.

"Well, alright. So I all that did happen. But I don't know how to explain it Angela. I thought I saw Edward." I told her.

"Well how are you feeling? Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay…now. Who's Edward?"

I turned slightly, remembering that I didn't really tell Angela much about anything.

"Well, he's a guy I met when I disappeared." I replied.

"A guy?" She questioned.

Before I could say anything more, Mrs. Harris walked in and brought everyone's attention.

"Alright class. Today we're going to the library and do some research on our project. When we get up there, I want you all to get with your partner and use your time wisely."

Before excusing us, she picked up my note and read it silently to herself. I prayed inside that she wouldn't verbalize my note. Once she was finished, she simply placed it down, and

nodded at me. I smiled my appreciation to her. When we got up to the library, everyone met up with their partners and jumped on the computers. However, my partner had other

plans. We found a secluded table by the window, and I waited patiently for Angela to come back from…wherever it was she said she was going.

I stared out the window, unable to get that dream out of my head. There was something so familiar with it. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

'_And that guy. He was so beautiful, such a shame that they wanted to fight each other.'  
_  
Even now, moments after that dream I could feel those blue eyes peering into me.

Angela arrived a couple minutes later with a mountain of books in her hand. I could barely see her behind the pile she was carrying.

"Don't you think a computer would have been easier?" I asked Angela, skeptically looking at the books she piled on the table.

"Don't be silly. You can't rely on everything you find on the Internet. These are books with facts! We are going to have a solid report based on facts. Not something a bored kid with an

imagination made up."

I shrugged and picked up one of the books she brought.

'_Tales of the World'_

The book consisted of stories about mermaids, fairies, goblins, monsters, and…

'_Vampires…'_

My body froze at the sight of the word. I could feel my heart high in my throat. The word made me remember about that night I stayed in their house. And that dream. Unknowingly, I

reached my hand up and rubbed my neck.

"So Bella, what do you want to do our report on? We have ample material to work with." Angela asked.

Roaming my eyes over the many books Angela brought out, only one word stuck to me mind.

"Vampires…" I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, uhm…well how about vampires?" I choked out.

Angela gave it a quick thought, before smiling and agreeing.

"Vampires! Okay!"

She began rummaging through the different books before pulling out 3 different ones.

"Here Bella, look through this one and leave bookmarks at all the interesting points."

Taking the book out of her hands, I took out my notebook and prepared myself for some major note-taking. I skimmed through the book, unable to really focus on anything. My eyes

merely danced over the pages, until I hit one particular chapter.  
****

Vampire Signs  
_  
How to tell if you're dealing with a vampire. Not all signs are the same, but many are similar._

1. Pale, pale skin.

2. Super strength.

3. Amazing speed.

4. God-like beauty.

5. Strange nightly behaviors.  
  
My eyes were glued to the page. Each word reminding me of what went on in Burkoslavia, in Alice's house.

"Hey Bella…" Angela called out.

Shaking my head out of my trance, I leaned over to Angela.

"Yeah?"

"Check this out, I was looking through this book of famous tales, and I think I found something."

She turned the book so that I could read it without difficulty. The caption of the chapter read  
**  
The Sound of Death**

Underneath the caption was a picture. My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe it.

'_How…? How is that possible?'  
_  
It was my music box!

"It says that a long time ago, in a time of darkness, monsters roamed the land. People feared to leave their homes due to what lurked outside. Most feared were the vampires."  
_  
'Why is my music box there?'_ I questioned my head.

"Then it goes about talking about a hunter. A vampire hunter. She went around slaying the monsters that would harm the people in the village."

'_It's not the same. I'm sure that they are just similar looking.'_

"Apparently, she broke a long lived code and broke her oath. It says here '_Aurora Mellania betrayed her promise to her mentors and order by falling in love with a vampire.'_"

'_Mellania…Aurora?...'_

That name rang all through my head.

'_I know that name…but where.'_

"Apparently, as a token of their love, he gave her a music box to remember him by."

Then it hit me. That was the name in my dream. The warrior, that was her name. I was having dreams of a vampire hunter?

Although it didn't seem like I was paying attention, the lack of talking on Angela's part grabbed my attention.

"Angela, are you okay?" I asked.

Looking over, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. I waved my hand in front of her, in attempts to snap her out of her daze.

"Yoo hoo, Angela. You in there?"

Suddenly, she closed her eyes tightly, and shook her head slightly.

"You okay?" I asked her again.

"I'm… I'm fine I guess…" She muttered.

With a small smirk, I asked, "What was it? What could put the all focused Angela in daydreams?"

Her face flashed with different emotions.

"Angela, come on. What's wrong?"

Without a word, she slid the book over to me. Confused, I took it from and her looked over the page. Jumping all the to the bottom of the page, I noticed a picture and caption. The

caption read, 'General Aurora leading to battle.' Moving my eyes up the page, my body suddenly went into shock. The book fell freely out of my hand and landed loudly on the table. We  
received a few dirty stares from a few students and teachers. I just sat there, frozen in time, confused with what I saw. After what seemed like forever, Angela was finally able to

speak.

"Bella…" she paused.

"Bella…it's you."

**  
A/N**: **Alright!** **Another chapter out! I'm proud of myself. Only a day gap in between. I hope you all liked this chapter. I really wanted to get the background of the music box and I kinda just kept going from there. But who knows where it will go! ;] So, don't try to guess the ending! Well I'm sure someone will get close. But I could always change it up on yah! Alright, it's time to get working on the next chapter! I promise there will be more Bella and Edward interaction in the next chapter. Let me know what you all think! I love hearing from you all and getting your reviews so don't forget to leave em'. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


End file.
